


A Cat's Curiosity

by Dellessa



Series: Home Isn't a Place [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Female Delta, Gender or Sex Swap, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Stress Baking, female Agent Washington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delta and her side adventures.<br/>AKA Delta getting in over her head. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Delilah watched Sean and Diana walk off together towards the security check, and could have kicked something. Namely her brother and Nick. She wanted Diana to stay. So badly, but now she just knew things were going to go awry. He brother was going to ruin the most important thing in her life. She rubbed her brows and walked back to her car. She had to do something. Something to get her mind off of all this, off of the looming disaster. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepheonixqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/gifts).



Delilah watched Sean and Diana walk off together towards the security check, and could have kicked something. Namely her brother and Nick. She wanted Diana to stay. So badly, but now she just knew things were going to go awry. He brother was going to ruin the most important thing in her life. She rubbed her brows and walked back to her car. She had to do something. Something to get her mind off of all this, off of the looming disaster. 

For once she took her brother's advice. He was always saying that she needed to work out more. And there was the little fact that she wanted to scope the gym out anyway. She always did that with their new clients. She needed to get a feel for the place to give any real concrete feedback, or suggestions. In her was she was just as hands on as her brother. 

She made her way home, and saw Nick sitting at the table. “How are you holding up?” 

He worried at his lip, “I don’t know, ‘Lilah. I---I’m not going to lie I’m scared.” 

Delilah nodded, and moved closer, hugging him tightly. “I should have gone with them. I should have, wh-what if it changes everything. What if he doesn't want me anymore.” 

“That’s not going to happen. Sean adores you, and I’m sure Diana will come to love you just as much. And I have a few ideas that might help. Get the house ready for her. She will appreciate it,” Delilah said. “You...do want this to work...right? I mean...I’m not sure if Sean was pressuring you or---” 

“No, he’s not. I do. What do you have in mind?” Nick said slowly. 

“Well...gimme a sec.” Delilah smirked and grabbed the files and blueprints she had drawn up months ago. “Here. There is a list of contractors. We’ll probably have to pay a premium considering the time frame, but I have a fund set up for the renovation, and one set up for art supplies. It should cover everything. Here are the cards. The pin numbers are in the file. I’d suggest calling in. You should be able to get the ball rolling today.” 

North looked through the file, eyes going wide. “You know...this is a bit nutty. Right?” 

Delilah shrugged, far from insulted. “She will appreciate it, and you for doing it for her. Trust me on this, Nick. I wouldn't steer my favourite brother wrong.” 

“No, I guess you wouldn't, not when it comes to your favourite person,” North said.

“Damn right. Now be a good boy and call in and start getting this organized.” She ruffled his hair, and got up. “I’m going to the gym. Call me if you need me.” 

“I will. Have fun.” 

Delilah snorted and ran upstairs to change.

oOoOoOo

She couldn't help but wonder why a gym would need such a tight security system or want to pay her fees, which were admittedly some of the highest in their field. She closed her eyes as she jogged on the treadmill. Her pulse racing. She knew Sean was right. She really did neglect herself in this manner. He breath came fast and reedy, but she finished the workout, slowing down to a walk, her body slick with sweat. She had used the time well, scoping out the layout of the place, checking the measures already in place. She wasn’t impressed.

There was something off about the whole place, something that set her on edge. She showered in the locker room, changing into something more professional than gym clothes and headed to the front desk. She smiled at the girl behind the desk. “I’m the contractor for the security system that is being installed. I’m here to see Matthew Watson.” 

The girl gave her a vapid little smile, and got on the phone. “He will be right up, just wait here.” 

She didn’t have to wait long. Matthew was tall. He would have towered over even North, which was saying something. “Mr. Watson?” 

“I was expecting Mr. Collins,” the giant said. 

“‘Fraid you are stuck with me instead. Sean is indisposed. We had a family matter come up and I will be completing the project.” She crained her head up. He had to be at least six foot seven. At least. “Is that a problem?” 

Matthew cleared his throat. “No. Not at all.” 

“Good, now please show me around,” Delilah said. He lead her through the building, mostly in silence unless she asked him something. They moved through the surveillance room, and towards the back, which seemed to make Matthew nervous. 

“Something wrong?” Delilah asked. She looked at Matthew hard, meeting his light brown eyes. He drew in a sharp breath. 

“Wrong? Not precisely. There are just...some things that don’t add up. They don't’ give me the details. I’m just an assistant, but this place has far more security than it needs, and most of it is in the back...where we are not permitted to go.” 

Delilah’s lips thinned into an annoyed line. “I see. Would you mind meeting me someplace else once you get off of work?” 

One of Matthew’s brows quirked up. “No, I wouldn't’ mind.” 

“Good,” She pulled a card out of her bag and handed it over to him. “Call me when you get off shift.” 

He looked down at the card, “You want to talk about the situation here?” 

She hummed, “Well yes, but I also want to go out on a date with you. If you don’t mind. If you do, then I suppose we could keep it to business.” 

“I’m fine with that,” he finally said. “Just a bit...surprised.” 

“That bothers you?” She crossed her arms over her chest. 

He shook his head. “No, the opposite.” 

“Wonderful. I know a nice little cafe down the road. I hope you don’t mind.” Her lips curled up slowly. She pat him on the shoulder. “See you in a few hours then.” 

He watched her go, not entirely sure what had just happened to him.

oOoOoOo

Delilah was already waiting in the cafe (Seven Days in Paris) by the time Matthew came in, and ordered his own coffee. He made his way towards the back, not even bothering to hide the was he was looking around, bordering on gawking. It was an eclectic looking place with art covering the walls (most of it for sale) and a local band playing on a small stage in the corner.

He took a moment to look at her, really look at her. She was a slight thing, not even as tall as his shoulders. Her hair was short, maybe a bit shorter than any of the woman he usually dated---not that he really had a type---and light brown bordering on blonde. He did admire her eyes though. They were sharp, and the clearest green he had ever seen.

She watched him as he walked up, her lips slowly curled into an amused smile that made him feel like the most awkward of teenagers. 

“I wasn’t sure you would come,” she said when he set across from her. 

“I said I would,” he said gruffly.  
“Indeed you did. So...tell me about yourself, Matthew.” 

He laughed, “Are you always so direct.” 

“I have never found it to pay to be otherwise,” she said. “What did you do before you started working at the gym? I’m guessing Army?”

“Marines,” Matthew said.

“I see, and how did you end up here?” 

“It seemed as good a place as any. I grew up in Pago Pago. Parents died when I was young, got passed around a bit by my aunts and uncles. Ended up with my grandmother. She died when I was...well...there just wasn’t much to make me want to go back home.” 

It was the most she had heard him talk. “Good a place as any than. I can understand that. It’s just me and my brother...okay that isn’t entirely accurate,” she laughed. “Me and my brother and his boyfriend, and their girlfriend and the boyfriend's sister. It gets a bit crowded at home.” 

He raised a brow. “Sounds like it.” 

“That bother you? I mean that my brother---” 

“It’s none of my business, but no. It doesn’t. They make you happy?” he finally asked. 

“My odd little family? Yes. They do. Very much so,” Delilah said. 

He spread his hands, “Then that is all that matters.” 

“I supped it is. What do you do for fun?” She asked, and took a sip of her coffee. 

“Hiking, sailing, working out.” He shrugged. 

“Sailing, that I do like. I have fond memories of my parents boat. They liked to take us out during the summer.” 

“Va'a-tele when I was growing up, so yes I can understand that well enough. I’ve always loved the ocean. So much so that I live on it now. Ended up buying a houseboat with the inheritance I received from my grandmother.” He smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “I’d be happy so show you some time.” 

“I think I’d like that, sometime. Eventually.” 

“Eventually,” he agreed slowly, and wondered just what he was getting into. 

“Now...tell me about Meta Gym. What do you think is going on there?” Delilah said, changing the subject. 

“I’m honestly not sure. Sidney makes me uncomfortable. There is something not quite right about him, but it’s more than that. There are areas locked up. A big room in the back. And I’m heard noises. I don’t know what they are doing---but I think the gym is just a front. Honestly.” 

She sighed, “I was afraid you were going to say that. The blueprints don’t match up with the building, and yes, I noticed the same thing you did. It would be nice if we could get into the back. Morally I---I’m worried.”

He pat her hand, “We’ll figure things out. I’m just glad I’m not imagining things.” 

“No. I really do not think you are.” She looked over at him. “You’re really willing to help?” 

“More than willing.” 

Delilah looked pleased. “For a second date?” 

“For that as well.”

oOoOoOo

Delilah sat at the counter in the kitchen and picked at the oatmeal that Nick had made for her. “How is the project going?”

“I decided on the contractor, picked out the cabinets. They are coming to install them tonight. If you could meet them here I would appreciate it. Already got the tile installed yesterday. It looks pretty good. You wouldn't know it was a rush job.”

Delilah smiled, “Sounds like you’ve been busy.” 

“I have been. Not gonna lie, it’s helped,” Nick said, and sat across from her. “Sean called last night. They have most of Diana’s stuff packed. They are heading out tomorrow.” He hummed and showed Delilah a picture of one of Diana’s paintings that Sean had took a snapshot of. “They’ve been busy too.” 

She smiled, “She’s so talented.” 

“Yes, she is. York is...beyond smitten. He’s falling for her so fast,” Nick said. 

“You make it sound like a bad thing,” Delilah said. She reached across the table and ruffled his hair. 

“It’s not. You know me. Worry over everything. Even over Katya. I called her last night. She was pretty pissed. Said I needed to stop treating her like she’s a fucking kid.” 

Delta hummed. “She’s kinda right. Connie will keep her out of trouble, you know.” 

“Who will keep Connie out of trouble?” 

Delta quirked a smile. “North, dearest brother of mine. They will be fine. Promise.” 

“I know. Constance is the best thing to happen to her, and she deserves to have...I don’t know. Happiness I guess.” North’s shoulder’s slumped. 

“Mmmm...yeah. Did you tell her about Diana?” Delilah asked carefully. 

“I did...and she said...’What the fucking hell are you thinking? Isn’t Sean enough for you?’” North let out a stuttering breath. “And...she yelled at me a good fifteen minutes after that once she decided that it was really Sean’s idea and he was just leading me around by the nose...like he always does.” 

“Ouch. That sounds about right though.” 

“It does, doesn’t it. She yells at me for my...whatever this is, but it’s okay for her to run off with Connie and get married in Vegas. Yeah, that was what they were up to. I’m an idiot, but she’s the one that runs off and gets married without even inviting me.” His shoulders slumped farther. “She didn’t invite me.” 

“Oh, sweetheart. I’m so sorry.”

“She claimed it was spur of the moment,” Nick finally said. 

“Probably was. You know her. She probably got drunk and thought it was an awesome idea,” Delilah said. “I wouldn't take it personally, love.” 

“It’s kinda hard not to,” Nick crumbled, and finished off his coffee. 

Delilah sighed, “Don’t I know.” She gave his hand a gentle pat. “We are both blessed with difficult siblings, I fear.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sidney Bishop sat in his office, and admired the view. His lips slowly curled up as he watched Delilah Collins move from one screen to another as she moved through the field of view. Her skin was bare above the towel around her. He wished he could just reach out and touch her, but he knew she would not welcome that. Not yet anyway. He would find a way to persuade her. 

She was---far and away---the most clever creature he had ever encountered. Not only that, but she had beat him at his own game. One part of him longed to destroy her for that insolence, but the bigger part just wanted to possess her, to break her. 

He wanted to reach out and touch her damp, pale skin so much he hands itched and twitched, finally clenching. 

His eyes followed her as she moved to her locker and the towel dropped to the floor. His breath quickened as he looked her slim frame up and down. He was still surprised that this mere girl had beaten him so many times.. She was so small and unassuming. If anything she looked like a harmless little pixie, something out of a Pre-Raphaelites sketch book. Experience told him the opposite though. She was dangerous, and cunning. 

It would be all the more pleasant to tame her to hand. 

He was tempted to call in one of his men to collect her from the locker room. No one would miss her, at least not until it was too late. He could have her on a jet and both of them out of the country in an hour. It was tempting, so very tempting, but then she threw her clothes on, and hurried out...to meet with Matthew Watson. 

He glared at the screen and scowled. 

Delilah reached out, tucking her hand into the crook of Maine’s arm, and Sidney saw red, as he did every time he saw them together, and he had seen them together a lot in the past couple of days. He growled in irritation. He could take them both, use Maine as leverage. That idea was also tempting. His body flushed at the idea, very tempting. Maine would be far more difficult to manage, but he had considerable resources. 

He filed that away for consideration. A new shipment was in and he needed to inspect the stock. A smile spread across his face. Maybe even sample the wares. He hummed thoughtfully, perhaps there would be a treat with green eyes like Delta, or that rich brown of Maine’s. Either was equally interesting. 

He finally tore himself away from the screens on the wall, and made his way to the back. He scanned his card, and entered the secure area beyond to the holding cells. They already had some buyers lined up for some of the merchandise. Other’s would go to auction. He made his way to those cells, looking in each window, and considering his options. 

He looked at the cells, and then had a brilliant idea. He could make this work after all. He headed back towards where Terrance and Rogers were working. “Get ahold of that contractor. I need something done...quickly.” 

“Got it boss. You want--” Terrance started to say. 

“Just have him call me.”

oOoOoOo

Matthew sat across from Butch Flowers at one for the coffee shops a few blocks from the waterfront. The other man ran the marina that Maine kept his houseboat docked at (home sweet home), and they had become fast friends. Much like Maine, he was ex military. He didn’t ask a lot of questions about that, or what Maine had done in the Marines, which was great, ‘cause Maine did not want to talk about it.

“How are Reginald and Gary,” Maine asked, knowing that would bring out a ready smile, and it did.

“Oh, they are just peachy as punch,” Florida beamed. “Gary got the contract he was wanting, so he’s been busy writing, and bitching about writing. You know how he gets when he’s working on a screenplay. Reginald has been busy with the shop. It’s going well enough.” 

Maine laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “I stopped by the other day. He seemed glad to see me. Said he was glad I was finally coming in for some ‘proper’ tea.” 

“Oh, he would say that. He’s just proud it’s doing so well. His father had him worked up in a tizzy again. My poor boy just doesn’t take their criticism well at all,” Butch Flowers said wistfully.

“I can’t imagine him failing,” Matthew finally said. “He seems very---determined.” 

“Yes, yes he is.” Butch reached out to pat Matthews hand. “Is something wrong, Matt?” 

“I...yes. Yes there is.” Matthew shifted in his chair. “I met this girl, but it isn’t just that. There is something really odd going on in the place that I work and I’m helping her look into it. I’m a bit afraid things could go...south. Hopefully we’re wrong.” 

Butch’s lips pinch together. “Check in with me everyday then. If you don’t I’ll call the police for you. Just be careful.” 

“I will.” Matthew sighed in relief.

Butch steepled his hands, and looked at Maine intently. “Now, about this girl. What is she like?” 

Maine squirmed under Florida’s regard. “Ah...five foot two, brown hair, green eyes, no distinguishing marks. She owns a security company with her brother.” 

Butch shook his head. “Matt, relax. You aren’t reporting in. I just meant how did you meet her? What’s she like?” 

Main froze, and then looked down at his hands. “She’s very direct,” he mumbled. “We went on a date the other night, and one yesterday.” He wrung his hands together, “And I asked her to go out tonight.” A red flush slowly creeped up his neck. “S-she’s meeting me at Olive Drab tonight.” 

“Oh, now that is serious. Taking the lady to see your other lady.” 

“Nervous about taking her to the boat,” he said, seemingly sinking further into his chair. 

“Do you need any help getting the house ready then? Have you decided what you are making her? You are cooking right? Anything else planned?” 

Maine opened up his mouth, and shook his head. “I was just going to grill out.” 

“Oh, sweetheart, no. Make her an actual meal. Come on, get up. Let’s head out to the grocery. Come along.” 

Maine followed him, eventually, in a daze as the smaller man chattered at him. They eventually settled on lasagna, fresh squash and zucchini. Butch had helped him pick out a cabernet sauvignon that would go with it, but he was still nervous about that. Butch seemed pleased with the selection, and helped him make the preparations when they returned to Maine’s houseboat.

oOoOoOo

Butch Flowers was practically cackling once he left Maine. He pulled out his phone and called Reginald as soon as he was out of view and earshot. “Oh MY God! Reginald! I heard the most amazing thing. I was just talking to Maine and he’s found a girl. Three dates in three days with the SAME GIRL!”

“That is very peculiar, love. He usually never makes it to the second date,” Reginald said on the other end. 

“Reginald! You don't understand!!! He invited her to the boat. He’s _cooking her dinner!_ Did you hear me? He not only invited her **ONTO** the boat, but he’s cooking her dinner there! He never brings them back to the boat, Reggie. Never. Oh, my stars. Our boy has finally found someone.”

Reginald’s lips quirked up in amusement on the other end. It came through in his voice. “So it would seem.”

Florida clapped his hands together. “Break out the binoculars, we will just have to keep an eye on things.” He sighed, “I had hoped he would find a nice boy to settle down with, but I suppose this will do.”

“Dear, I think you might be jumping the gun a bit. This is only their third date,” Reginald said in exasperation. 

“It never hurts to plan ahead, my darling.” 

Reginald hummed in agreement. “Would you like for me to pick up anything for dinner?”

“Oh, please. Some spaghetti from that little italian bistro. You know the one. Extra meatballs, and sauce. Oh! And those garlic bread sticks that have.” 

“I think I can manage that,” Reginald said. “I’ll be home in a half hour. Love you.” 

“Love you too, sweetpea,” Florida said and ended the call.

oOoOoOo

The lasagna was cooling on the stove top. The wine was chilled. Maine was a nervous wreck though. He paced the little dining area. It was not an elegant room. It was small and a bit cramped. He worried what she would think of it, and his dinner. He wanted to impress her in a way that he found completely startling. He was in deep. So deep that he was in clear danger of drowning.

There was a knock on the door, and panic set in completely. He managed to make his way over and open the sliding door. Diana was on the other side, a smile creasing her lips. “Hello, Matthew. It’s good to see you.” 

“It’s good to see you too,” Maine said. “Come in.” 

She held up a box she was carrying. “I brought dessert.” 

Maine perked up. “Oh? What would that be?” 

“Tiramisu from Mother of Invention. It’s divine. Or at least I have always said so.” 

He took it from her, putting it in the refrigerator. 

“Now, why don’t you give me a tour,” she said and patted his shoulder.

“It won’t be a long one,” he murmured. “It’s a bit cramped I guess.” 

“What? The kitchen? It’s cozy and charming. I like it,” she pronounced. “Now, show me around.” 

“Bossy,” Maine declared.

Delilah hummed, “I think you like me that way.” 

Maine grunted. She read him well. Embarrassingly so. “Maybe.” He lead her through the living area, and into the kitchen.

She looked around. “My you are neat. Everything in it’s place and a place for everything. I wish my housemates were half as neat.” 

“It’s not much,” he grunted. 

“No, don’t say that. It is yours and as I said very neat. I can appreciate that.” 

“Yeah, not much else. The bathroom is through that door, and...um my bedroom through the other,” Maine mumbled. “Yeah. Do you want to see the deck?” He shifted from foot to foot, feeling more awkward than a teenager on his first date.

“That would be lovely,” Delilah murmured. The went outside, and up the stairs. “Oh. The view is nice. Could we eat out here?” 

“If you want to, I don't’ see why not.”

oOoOoOo

“Can you see them?” Gary asked, leaning against Florida he tried to pluck the binoculars away from the older man.

Florida swatted at them. “Shhh...they just went up onto the deck. Goodness, what a tiny little sprite. Not what I was expecting at all.” 

“Let me seee,” Gary said and grabbed at the binoculars again. “Reeeegie,” he whined. “Butch won’t share.” 

“You do realize you sound like a petulant child, don’t you, love?” Reginald set the table, and watched his two lovers spy on Maine. They were both completely impossible. Entirely too incorrigible. “Dinner is getting cold. Please pry yourself away from your entertainment.” 

They both groaned, “But hun, can’t we just watch a little while longer. They are eating on the deck. She’s adorable, Reggie! Tiny with brown hair.” 

“So looks like a little pixie, and they look so adorable together,” Gary added when he finally stole the binoculars from Florida. “They are going to make the cutest babies. Oh man! Flor! Can you imagine?!” 

“Come on boys, times to eat,” Reginald finally walks over and snatches the binoculars away, and strides back over to the table. They both whine, Reginald isn’t sure which one is louder, or more pitiful sounding. 

“Buuuut Reggiiie,” Florida whimpers. “Please.” 

“Eat, and then we can all watch. I’ll get the other sets. Really, Butch. The food is getting cold.” 

Florida makes a pouting face, and flicks his long hair over his shoulder, but he finally sits. Gary sits beside him, kissing Florida on the cheek before he sits down. 

Reginald serves them, setting a plate in front of each of his lovers, and pouring them a glass of wine each. He knows they are more than able to behave. It just doesn’t happen often. They are rambunctious little things, and as much as he complained he loved them both for it. They ate their meal, mostly in silence up on the deck of their boat. They started to get up once they were done, but Reginald tutted at them. 

“No, not yet. I brought dessert as well. Stay right where you are.” He went down stairs, and came back up with clean plates and forks, a cake and two more pairs of binoculars slung over his arm. Gary squealed when he saw the cake. 

“Coconut cake! Oh, Reggie! You do love me!” Gary squealed again. 

“Of course I love you, you silly loon,” Reginald said with a laugh, and gave Gary the biggest slice.

Gary dug into his slice of cake, humming happily. 

“If I didn’t know better,” Butch said, “I would think you were trying to distract us, Reggie.” 

Reginald hummed, “Give the lad some peace, Butch. Just enjoy your cake.”

Butch sat down, and took his own slice. “If you insist.” 

“I do, indeed.”

oOoOoOo

Delilah looked out across the water. The meal had been good, and Matthew had been charming---if very nervous. She sipped her wine and leaned back, admiring the view, but also Matthew himself. He was beautiful---she was finding---just as much inside as out.

He brought the dessert up, and they cut into it, a slice each. It was just as delicious as it normally was, maybe even more so. She finished off the last bite and scooted closer. “Thank you,” she said, and leaned in stealing a kiss. 

Matthew watched her for a moment, caressing her cheek. “You’re welcome.” He leaned in, kissing her slowly, pulling her against him. “Do you want to go downstairs and watch a movie?” 

Delilah’s eyes flicked past him, “And ditch our audience?” 

Matthew turned red, “You noticed?” 

“They are not as subtle as they think they are being,” Delilah laughed. “They act rather excited. Friends of yours?” 

Matthew ducked his head, rubbing the back of his head, “More like family. They took me under their wing when I moved up here. Butch is a horrible romantic and always trying to set me up on blind dates.” 

“Mmmm...I would like to meet them then, but later. Now about that movie.” 

He got up, offered her his hand, and they made their way down the stairs. He showed her where he kept the dvds. “Pick one. I’ll go make us some popcorn.” 

The popcorn ended up being kettle corn, cooked on the stovetop, and the movie that Delilah picked out was an action flick that she only watched in passing, more distracted by Matthew’s warm arm around her. She tingled where he touched her, and finally turned in his arms, kissing him again and pressing against him until he bodily moved her onto his lap. She could have laughed. The popcorn was put on the end table, and forgotten.

oOoOoOo

Sigma seethed as he watched the screen. He had bugged Matthew’s houseboat, and managed to hide one camera, but they kept going in and out of frame, and then left entirely, only to come back a few hours later. They sat on the couch, watching a movie (presumably), but it was clear that Delilah was not paying any attention to it. Her attention was focused on Matthew.

Sigma’s hands clenched together. He was jealous, so jealous, but not entirely sure just who he was jealous of. He wanted them both after all, and would have them soon enough. 

Main touched Delta, pulled her into his lap. THey made out like two horny teenagers, making Sigma’s scowl deepen. Then finally they both got up and left the room, heading further into the houseboat. Presumably to Maine’s bedroom. He could only imagine what they were doing in there. It made him irritable and hot all at once. He seethed. They would not be allowed this freedom long. Only a matter of days. He already had most of the preparations ready.

oOoOoOo

Delilah pulled him towards the bedroom. This was not what he intended at all.

“‘Lilah....I’m not sure---” 

“It’s fine. If you don’t feel like you’re ready, or that we are you can just hold me. I’m fine with that. Just hold me and kiss me, and if that works out, well we can reassess where we are at later.” 

He had to laugh at her response. She was always so logical---another of her charms he found addicting. “Fine. I’m fine with that.” Who was he lying? He found everything about her addicting, and it wasn’t something he wanted to give up. 

He pulled her close when they reached the darkened room, kissing her carefully. Her lips were soft against his own, and opened without hesitation when he deepened the kiss. His heart pounded hard within his chest. He was falling so fast. So hard. He could almost feel the ground rushing up at him, and he didn't care.


	3. Chapter 3

Delilah woke up warm, and on the plushest of beds. Matthew’s arms wrapped around her, and she was halfway sprawled against his chest. It was a comfortable place to be she decided, and decided not to move. She listened to Maine breathe, and closed her own eyes, drifting between sleep and awareness. 

Maine finally moved, rubbing small circles on her back. “Sleep well?” he rumbled. 

“Mmmhmmm,” she agreed. “This is nice,” she mumbled. She nuzzled his neck. “Very nice.” She hummed happily. They fit together nicely, just as she thought they would. “Do you have work today?” 

“No,” he laughed. 

“Then can we just stay here all day?” She smiled at him sleepily. 

He raised a brow, “Can you do that? Don’t you need to...I don’t know....call in.” 

“I can, yes. I’m the boss.” She smiled, and stole a chaste kiss. “Just give me a moment.” She reluctantly got up and went back through the living room to find her bag. She sent in a text to the managers, and padded back to the bedroom. She snuggled back into Maine’s arms, and sighed blissfully. “You’re so warm.”

Matthew smiled lazily, and closed his eyes. He didn’t usually lay around on his days off, but he was more than willing to make an exception for this woman.

She wiggled close, insinuating herself onto his chest. He laughed, holding her close. “Well, are you up for more than cuddling?” She nuzzled into his neck. “No pressure, of course.” 

He purred beneath her, and looked up into her eyes. “You’re sure? I don’t want to rush you. I---I know we’ve only met each other a few days ago, but I really like you.” He flushed red with embarrassment, not wanting to scare her away. 

“I like you too. I would---like to give this a try. Not just the sex. I mean us dating, but I want the other too,” she laughed.

“Are you asking me out?” He stared up at her. He hadn’t expected her to broach that subject yet. 

“Yes, I am. What do you think? We work well together, I think on many levels. What do you---” 

“Yes,” He pulled her down, kissing her until they were both breathless and laughing. “Absolutely. Yes.” 

Delilah’s smile was radiant. She didn’t waste much time wiggling out of the shirt she had borrowed from him, and pulled at his shirt. She looked down at his tan skin, tracing the tattoo that covered most of his chest going diagonally across his chest to his hip. “Oh wow. That is a lot of ink.” She leaned in, eyes wide, tracing the stylized turtle, and the curving and jagged lines around it. “Did it hurt?” 

Maine shrugged, “Most worthwhile things do.” He pulled her close until the were skin to skin, and rolled them over, kissing his way down her body. “You...are so beautiful.” He looked up at her, watching her face when he worked her underwear down her hips, and took all of her bare skin in. “Perfect,” he added, pressing a kiss against her hip. He settled between her legs, nuzzling in and making her gasp. She made the best noises, whimpering and moaning when he nibbled, licked and sucked at the slick skin between her legs. She bucked up against his mouth until he held her hips down. He wound her up until she was pleading for something more, and he was happy to give her that was well. 

He nibbled his way back up, taking his time. By the time he reached her lips again, her skin was slick against his own. She leaned up, catching his lips, sealing them against her own. He chuckled when the kiss ended, looking down into her sharp, green eyes. “You sure?” 

She huffed, “Yes, I’m sure, Matthew. Completely sure. I want you.” She watched him slip out of his boxers, finally, ink covered his legs as well, and she made a note to study them in more detail later. She watched him, reach over to the bedside table and pull a condom package out of the drawer. She stared, watching him roll it down his length, her eyes flicked up to his face. He moved over her, kissing her as he pressed in slowly. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him close and taking him into her. She closed her eyes, savouring the stretch. It had been a long time. She had not taken anyone to her bed since college. Had never found anyone that really peaked her interest the way Matthew had. She had always found such meetings to be awkward. If she didn’t find the person intellectually stimulating on some level there was just no attraction there. 

She wiggled her hips, and he finally began to move, leaving her clinging to his shoulders, holding on tight. 

Later, they sprawled against the mattress, limbs entangled, and skin slick. Delilah hummed happily, her body still tingling and limp with exertion. she turned in his arms, wiggling close, and halfway laying on him, her head pillowed against his shoulder. He smoothed a hand across her back until her breathing finally evened out, and soon he let himself drift off with her.

oOoOoOo

Something woke Maine out of slumber, but he wasn’t sure what it was at first, until he heard Florida’s voice from the living room. 

“Maine!? Where are you?” 

He shifted, covering Delilah up with a sheet before snagging a pair of shorts, slipping them on before he opened the door. “Florida...this really isn’t a good time.” 

“My dear boy, I just wanted to find out how the date went.” 

“Really, it’s not a good time.” He tried to push Florida out the door, but he was a wily creature and slipped right out of Maine’s hands.

“Why ever so? Don’t you want to talk about it? Did it go badly?” 

The door creaked open, and Maine didn’t have to turn to know Delilah stood in the doorway behind him. 

“I’m still here. Now, who are you?” She asked, looking as dignified as a person could in a bed sheet toga. “Are you one of the ones watching us last night? Don’t think I didn’t notice.” 

Florida’s eyes went comically wide, and a flush creeped down his face. He sputtered, which only made Maine hide a smile. He’d never seen Florida at a loss for words. “Sorry,” he finally squeaked. 

“It’s okay. I’m assuming you were just concerned? Maine said you were like family to him. I can understand that, my brother does equally odd things like that.” 

“You should come over for dinner.” Florida said in a rush. “You can meet Gary and Reggie. Maine usually eats with us on Friday nights. Please say you will. Please, please, please.” 

“I am game if Matthew doesn’t mind.” 

“I---fine Butch. We will be there. Six o’clock?” 

“Yes, wonderful! I’ll see you then! We’ll see you then!” Florida said, and practically scuttled out the door. 

Delilah laughed, waited until Butch was gone and let the sheet drop. “How do you feel about another round?” 

Matthew laughed, scooping her up he carried her back to the bedroom.

oOoOoOo

She still had not left. Sigma glared at the screen, seething. He didn’t even know what they had done because he never thought to bug the bedroom as well. There was no camera there, and the bug itself in the living area had only caught muffled bits of sound. It was beyond frustrating. 

He was still glaring at the screen when he noticed Maine’s odd neighbor come into the living area, and Maine rush out of the bedroom in nothing but boxers, his skin slick with sweat. It was obvious enough what they had been doing, but even more so when Delilah stepped out wrapped only in a sheet. His breath caught in his chest. His pets had been playing without him. Jealousy rose up in his chest, making it feel uncomfortable tight. She looked good like that, her hair tousled, and her skin nearly as pale as the sheet, and flawless. It was no fair. Utterly unfair in fact. She should be with him, under him. 

It was frustrating. She was always so calm. Even now the intruder did not ruffle her composure. He wanted to watch her come undone, to beg and plead beneath him. 

He wanted Matthew to do the same, when it came down to it. To see him squirm and beg was equally appealing. He could feel his pants tightening at the very thought. 

The man left, and he watched as Delilah dropped the sheet. He watched Matthew scoop her up and head back towards the bedroom. 

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. This is unfair,” He yelled. “They are fucking mine. Fucking mine!” He seethed, and hit the top of the desk until his skin broke and blood smeared the desktop. “Fucking hell.”

oOoOoOo

Florida ran down the dock, nearly in a full panic by the time he reached his own house. “REGGIE!!!! REEEEEGGGIIIE!” 

“What the bloody hell, Butch? Why are you making such a racket?” 

“OHMYGODREGGIEIALMOSTWALKEDINONOURBOYHAVINGSEX!!!OHMYGOD!” 

“What? Butch? Really? Slow down. I have no idea what you are saying.” 

Butch took a deep breath. “IwalkedinlikeInormallydo---” 

“Butch for Christ’s sake, slow down.” 

Butch took a deep breath, flapping his arms in excitement. “I walked in like I normally do. And she was still there! I saw her in nothing but a sheet, Reggie. They had sex. I think I might have even interrupted them having sex. Our boy had sex with a girl and I walked in on it.” 

“Butch, my dearest love, why would you just walk in like that?” Reginald sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

“Because he always does,” Gary said. “I thought I was your dearest love.” His lower lip wobbled. 

Butch huffed. “Yes, I always do. The point is I talked to her. And maybe...I might have kinda invited her over for dinner tonight.”

“Butch...we have talked about this. You can’t just invite people over without asking, love.” 

Butch whimpered, “I panicked. Please can’t you just make something. I’ll help. Please. Pleeeeaaase. It’s not just anyone it’s our boy and his girl. You have to meet her, Butch. Please.” 

“Fine, let’s go to the store then.” 

Butch watched Reginald leaving, waited until the door shut and he was out of earshot before rounding on Gary. “You stinky jerk. You said you saw her leave.” 

Gary giggled. “So...you saw them?” 

“I got an eyeful. More than I wanted, mister.” Butch poked him in the side. “Ugh. You are such a jerk sometimes.” 

Gary laughed loudly, and pulled Butch close, giving him a sloppy kiss. “You love me still.” 

Butch huffed, “You're still a jerk.” 

Gary hummed, “You’re probably right.”

oOoOoOo

They took a shower, and washed Delilah’s clothes before finally making their way over to Butch’s house boat. It was bigger. Easily three times the size. Matthew put an arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him. It felt like it should be there. 

“Prepare yourself,” Matthew whispered. “They are all a handful.” 

“So I gathered,” Delilah said dryly. 

Maine knocked, and the door slid open almost instantly. 

“Oh good,” Florida said, stepping aside to let them inside. “I was so very, very worried you would not come.” 

“Now, Butch, Matthew would not do that? Would you dear boy?” 

Matthew grunted, “Of course not, Reginald. This is Delilah Collins. Delilah this is Reginald Wakefield.” 

“Charmed I’m sure,” Reginald bent over Delilah’s hand kissing the top of it. 

“Don’t mind him, he thinks he’s stepped out of a Victorian novel. I’m Gary. Gray Nockes, in fact. It is a pleasure to meet you finally. And you know our better half, Butch Flowers. He’s very sorry for almost seeing you nude. I can promise you he doesn’t make a habit of spying on women, clothed or otherwise.” 

“Gary, please shut up before you scare them away.” Butch huffed loudly. 

Delilah laughed, “It’s fine. Don’t worry yourself over it. I’m very glad to meet you all.” 

“Now, now, come and sit,” Reginald urged. He pulled out a seat for her. “I hope you like beef wellington. You aren’t a vegetarian? Are you? Butch did not think to ask.” 

“No, I’m fine with that,” Delilah said. She looked relieved when Matthew sat down beside her, and took her hand in his own. “I’m sure it will be lovely.” 

“Indeed,” Reginald said. “I do hope it is to your taste then.” 

Reginald puttered around the kitchen, preparing their plates. They all sat around the table, and Reginald finally set the plates in front of them. Beef wellington, steamed greens, and fingerling potatoes. 

“Oh, this does look delicious,” Delilah commented. 

“Oh, yes,” Butch agreed. “He’s an amazing cook. You know he runs a tea house. Oh, the baked goods there was amazing. You and Matthew should stop by one day.” 

“I’m sure we will,” Delilah said. 

“How did you meet?” Gary asked, all curiosity and nosiness. 

“We met at the gym Matthew works are. I was hired to put in a security system. I---well my brother and I own a security consulting firm. I generally handle the IT side of things, but I have training in the physical side as well, and I wanted to get a look of things in person, because what they want for what they have is a bit sketchy.”

“Well, be careful, please,” Butch admonished. “Perhaps you should go to the police.” 

“We will, when you have something more substantial,” Matthew said. “And we will be careful, I promise.” 

“So, Delilah,” Butch said, getting back to the manner at hand. “Do you have a large family.” 

“Large? I’m not so sure. Unconventional, yes. I live with my brother, and...um...his boyfriend, and their girlfriend, and The boyfriend’s sister...and her girlfriend. Who I guess is really her wife now. It’s rather complicated, but I love it. I love them. Even if it IS like living in a madhouse at times.” 

Butch blinked owlishly at her, “I hope it is a big house. Any children?” 

“No, not yet, but I’m sure there will be some eventually. My brother loves kids, and So does North. Maybe more so North that then rest. Ah....that is North is Nick, my brother's boyfriend. He’s a good guy, and a pediatrician so I guess it goes with the territory.” Delilah gave him a little smile, and dug into her food. “Wow, this is delicious.” 

“Reginald is showing off,” Matthew teased. 

“I beg your pardon, dear boy. I am not,” Reginald said. “Don't listen to any of them, my dear Delilah. Liars the bunch of them.”

Delilah laughed at their antics. “It really is good. So...do you boys have any children?”

“Reginald has a daughter a bit younger than you back in England,” Gary offered. “She’s away in boarding school.” 

“Her mother's choice,” Reginald said. “I did not get custody when we separated.” 

“Emmeline stays with us in the summer,” Gary added.

“You know she hates being called Emmeline,” Butch said. “Emily is...well we all miss her. She is brilliant. Would you like to see pictures?” 

“Honey, no one wants to see your scrapbooks,” Gary said and rolled his eyes.

“I would love to see them,” Delilah said, smirking in Gary’s general direction.

They finished the meal and Reginald brought out desert, pots de creme and sparkling white wine. Delilah sipped at it contently.

Matthew hummed in pleasure. It was no secret that he had a sweet tooth. “It’s good.” 

“Very good,” Delilah agreed. 

“Glad you enjoyed it,” Reginald grinned. 

“Thank you for making this for us. It really has been lovely.” Delilah said and leaned against Matthew. 

“Now for those scrap books,” Butch said, taking her hand and leading her over to the couch. “I have some good pictures of Matthew too. He’s such a good boy.” 

Delilah laughed, “Oh, yes he is.”

Both Matthew and Butch flushed at her words. 

“Yes, yes he definitely is,” Delilah said, laughter still tinging her voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Delilah had popped in at home, checking on North’s progress with Delilah's room, but other than that she had not left Matthew’s side the next day. He had called in sick, and they had spent the day in bed, mostly snuggling together, but also making love. She couldn't’ think of it any other way. It wasn’t just sex. It was so, so much more to her.

She felt slightly guilty for it. She should have been nosing about the gym finding out what was really going on there, but another part of her just wanted to curl up in his arms and stay there. Matthew didn’t seem to be in any hurry to go either. He held her close, pressing his lips against her temple. 

“We should get up,” she finally says. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to. I could fix you breakfast in bed,” Maine tempts her, and it is a temptation. He fixed her pancakes the morning before...and it is a temptation. A very big temptation, like the rest of him. He pressed his lips against her temple again. “Please.” 

”You did already call in sick.” 

“Yes,” Maine agreed.

“And I am hungry,” Delta mused. 

Maine wrapped his arms around her pulling her on top of him. She laughed, and wiggled up, pressing their lips together. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. 

“Well...how about we laze around for a few hours, and then go check in on the progress the workman are doing at home, and I will make us lunch there, and you can stick around for dinner. I’d like you to meet my family, at least the one's home.”

“We are moving very fast,” Maine rumbled. 

“We are. Scared?” 

“Terrified.” Maine looked up at her. “Petrified.” 

“So am I, but it’s rather thrilling, isn’t it?” She breathed in a stuttered breath. 

“Yes.” He held onto her, rubbing circles around her back. 

They kissed again, slowly. Delilah smiled against his lips. Maine flipped them over, pressing kisses all over Delilah’s body. 

Delilah closed her eyes, letting herself drift. His lips left a trail of heat across her body. She let her head fall back against the pillow, letting out little moans. 

She was far more vocal that Matthew had imagined she would be. He skin felt hot against his lips, and she moved into each touch as if starving for it.

oOoOoOo

They eventually Made it out of bed, and Maine did fix her pancakes, and raspberry compote. Delilah cleaned up her plate. Drawing circles in the left over syrup before Maine picked her up and carried her off to the shower. He washed her hair first, massaging her scalp in a way that had her eyes heavy lidded and a purr threatening to escape her lips. He cleaned her skin carefully, washing every inch of her, and when she was clean he pinned her against the wall, pressing their wet skin together. He lifted her up, pressing inside her with a single thrust. She wrapped her arms around him, her legs pressing around his waist, and her face buried against the crook of his neck. 

They fit together perfectly in a way she was convinced that she would never fine, and yet here it was. So she just went with it, her heart swelling in her chest, and heat pooling between her legs. 

They held onto each other long after they had both came. Delilah wasn’t sure how his knees didn’t buckle, but somehow Maine remained standing, and washed Delilah all over again. 

He dried her off when they finally finished in the shower, giving her another gentle kiss. 

They got dressed in silence, and made their way to Delilah’s car. She noted that Butch was on the upper deck of his houseboat watching them, which was both hilarious, and not surprising in Delilah’s estimation. “You’re adopted family seems very keen on us,” she commented, earning a snort from Matthew. 

“Meddlesome.” 

“Mmmm...perhaps, but I think they like me, and I know they love you. I think I might like them back. Butch is a clever little thing.” 

Maine rolled his eyes. He didn’t have to say ‘don’t tell him that’. It was written all over his face. 

“My family is just as bad. I can promise you that, but I think you will like them,” Delilah patted his arm, far too tempted to trace the tattooed lines under her fingers. 

Maine nodded, he was sure he would too. 

She coaxed him to her car. The road mostly in silence. They stopped by her office to pick up some paperwork she needed to finish before heading to Delilah’s home. 

Maine wasn't exactly sure what to expect, but this wasn’t it. The house was big. Really big. It was three stories, with a tower on one end, and a porch wrapping around the house.

“It’s a bit...ostentatious. I know.” Delilah sighed. “But it was big enough for us to grow in. I mean...in case North and York wanted to adopt, and now Wash is moving in, and I guess Connie is too. We used to work out of the house before we really got on our feet.” She coughed. “It was a graduation present for York and I from our parents. I---that is---I don't know---they just overcompensate. Never really paid much attention to us and always thought throwing money at things would solve their problems. And York and I were problems I guess.” She gave him a little smile as they parked and got out. “Well, this is home. Want me to give you a tour?” 

Matthew took her hand. “If you want.” He gave her a worried look and wondered how anyone could ever think that she was a problem. 

She showed him through the house, through the downstairs. The kitchen was bigger than Matthew’s living room, kitchen and bedroom put together. Through the family room and the living room. He looked around, brow wrinkling. “This is too big.” 

“It’s cozy compared to the house I grew up in, and as I said there is a lot of us living here.” She looked back at him, her eyes going dark, “And a hell of a lot happier.” She gave him a thin smile. “I can’t say that my parents loved me, or even really cared about me, but I had York, so I guess that is okay.” 

Matthew pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. “I’m sorry.” 

“Hardly your fault.” She tilted her head up to look at his face. “It wasn’t all bad. I guess. We were home schooled, but we were able to meet people. North was our neighbor. He and South were on the approved list of friends. His situation wasn’t so different from ours. We were finally allowed to go to school in high school. Ugh that was horrible. But as I said there was some okay things about it. I was allowed to do ballet. I was...actually really good. Good enough to go professional. They wouldn’t let me so I found other things I was good at.” She hid her face against his chest, unable to hide the way she was shaking. 

“Sshhh...it’s fine. When is your brother’s boyfriend coming back?” 

“In a couple of hours,” she whispered. 

He brushed back her hair. “Why don’t we take a nap then. Calm your nerves.” 

“Thank you,” she said in a tiny voice. “It’s up on the third floor.” Her face turned red, “Ah...in the tower.” 

One of Matthew’s brows creeped up. 

“I thought it was romantic,” she mumbled, and let out a loud squeak when he literally swept her off of her feet. 

“I still think it is,” she whispered, and leaned against him as she pointed the way up the stairs. The stairway wound around the tower until the came up to the third floor. Her face flushed as her room came into view. It had not changed much since she graduated from high school and they moved in. The four poster bed took up a good portion of the room. The curtains pulled back. The vaulted ceilings were painted in a mural of the night sky, and the walls like a forest at dusk. Green curtains hung from the bed, and a matching overstuffed pair of chairs set off to one side, on the other was a vanity, and bookshelves built into the wall. 

“It suits you,” Matthew said after looking around. “Very well.” 

She pulled back the covers, and kicked off her shoes. “Thank you,” she said as she crawled in. “Really?”

“Really.” He crawled in after her, pulling her into his arms.

He was so warm. It made her feel drowsy, and safe.

oOoOoOo

North came home at his regular time. He wasn’t surprised to Delilah’s car parked in the driveway. He was a bit surprised not to find any sign of her in the livingroom or kitchen. He yelled for her and she never answered, so he headed over to her room. The door swung open, and North stopped a few steps into the room. Delilah was not alone. Neither of the occupants stirred. He couldn't imagine York would take this news very well. He was always over-protective of Delilah. 

He closed the door as quietly as he could, and made his way back down the stairs to start dinner. He had been planning a dinner for two, but it looked like it was going to be dinner for three in fact. 

He had wondered what she had been up to the last week. This was not what he had expected of her. It wasn’t like her to hook up with some random guy, or really any guys at all. Not anyone, to his knowledge. South at least used to bring home the occasional woman...well until she met Connie. 

North had taken it for granted that delilah was asexual, maybe he was wrong.

He made his way to the kitchen to start dinner. He decided on spaghetti. It was easy to throw together. By the time they wandered down the stairs he had dinner on the table, and was staring at the giant that Delilah had brought home. It was not often that he ran across a man that towered over him, the man had at least a half foot on him. He made Delilah look tiny, well...tinier. 

“You must be North,” the giant rumbled and held out his hand. 

“Right...and you are?” 

“Matthew Watson,” Maine offered. “Delilah and I are dating.” 

“Oh,” North said. “Well, it’s nice to meet you. Nice to know why she’s been so secretive.” 

Delilah snorted. “Sometimes you are worse than Sean.” 

Nick squinted at her, “I think there is an insult somewhere in that. Pretty sure I’m not.” 

“Well, you know if my brother had his way he would drive away anyone interested in me.” She grabbed Maine’s and and pulled him towards the table. “I won’t let him this time. I’ve made up my mind.” 

Delta’s hackles were raised, that much was obvious to Nick. He’d never seen her this protective over someone she had just met, and he had never known her to act rashly. There was something there, that much was obvious to Nick. 

North raised his hands in surrender. “Let’s just eat, ‘Lilah. I really meant no harm.” 

He served them at the table in the dining room, which was odd enough. They usually ate in the kitchen, it was normally more convenient. 

They ate mostly in silence, with Nick occasionally asking questions. Mostly where they met. ‘The gym.’ Where they had been? ‘On a boat.’ What they had planned that night. ‘Nothing.’ 

Matthew’s monosyllabic replies slowly brought a scowl to Nick’s face, and a little amused smile to Delilah’s. 

“What do you have planned, Nick?” Delilah asked. 

“Shopping for Wash. Well, I was going look online for some furniture, and her boxes came today. I was going to unpack them.” 

“Oh, well we will help, and we will go to the store. Buying furniture online is stupid, sweetheart,” Delilah said. “Trust me. It will be fun, and we can all go get dessert. So, what do we still need to get? It the basement done?” 

“I was thinking some comfy chairs for down stairs. Everything else is set up. The art supplies you ordered came in and I put them away. The carpenters finished up yesterday. It looks good. Got her new bed set up, and her room setup. I just wanted to add some little touches.” 

“You must care about her a great deal,” Maine finally said. 

“We do,” Nick agreed. “I just want it to be perfect when they get home.” 

Delilah considered it. “You feel left out.” 

“Can we not talk about that?” Nick cleaned up his plate, and gathered up theirs, taking it to the kitchen. 

They walked down together to the basement, and Delilah let out a pleased little gasp. The walls were painted a blue-grey. Shelving was built into one wall, and there was drawers and more shelving built under the stairs. An island with a dark grey marble top occupied one end of the room, the other had a large easel set up, and a drafting table. The wall past the stairs had a computer set up with a stiny new tablet, and a new laptop as well. Art supplies were neatly put away on the shelves. 

North looked around. “Ah...There is a torch and stuff set up in the sun room with a vent hood and a kiln She kinda mentioned she wanted to try glasswork...and I found a potter’s wheel for a good price.” He bit his lip. “Do you think it’s too much?”

Delilah shook her head. “It’s more than I imagined. Nick...” 

“I want this to work. I really want this to work.” 

“I know you do, sweetheart. I know.i can tell,” Delilah said. “How about we get her things and unpack? Then we can head over to the store.” 

Nick nodded, still worrying at his lip. “Thanks.” 

Delilah snorted, “Nothing to thank me for. You are my favourite brother.” 

“Oh, don’t tell Sean that. I will never hear the end of it.” 

Maine helped them bring the boxes downstairs, and they sorted them on the table, putting them away with the supplies already put up. 

North flipped through the portfolio, a smile on his face. “She’s so talented.” 

“Duh. What did I tell you?” Delilah said. 

They finally finished, and headed off to the door, Delilah twining her fingers with Matthew’s. “Thank you for helping. I know it must have been boring,” she said to him.

He snorted. “Spending time with you is never dull.” 

Her cheeks flushed red, and her eyes flicked over to Nick who was watching her as they walked to his Jeep.

Nick didn’t comment though, just watched her, and he was quiet as they drove towards the furniture store.


	5. Chapter 5

Matthew woke up the next morning in Delilah’s big four-poster bed with the woman in question practically laying across him, their legs tangled together. It was something he decided that he could get used to. She sighed in his arms, still deep in sleep. 

She squirmed closer, clinging to him in her sleep as much as she had the night before. 

He felt flushed at that, and she stirred in his arms, rubbing against him. He groaned, closing his eyes. 

“Delilah?” 

She hummed, straddled his chest and leaned over to catch his lips against her own. “Yes?” 

He reached up, rubbing her side. His hand settled on her bare hip. He rubbed her pale thigh with his calloused hands and looked up at her questioningly. “You sure you want this?” 

She leaned in, catching his lips up in a kiss. Her sharp teeth nibbled at his lips, leaving them bruised in the best sort of way. His hands came up, threading through her hair, and keeping her captive until they were both gasping for air, and panting. “I’m sure. More sure of this than I have been of anything. Completely. Positively. Sure.” She punctuated each sentence with a kiss. “I need you.” 

Maine scooted back, propping himself up against the headboard. “‘Lilah...” 

“It’s fine. It will be fine.” She leaned forward, taking him in hand. He was already hard and straining. She smirked, slowly lowering herself onto him. Her eyes were half lidded, and a smirk graced her lips. 

Matthew let his head tilt back, gasping for air. It was tempting to grab her hips and thrust up into the velvety warmth. She set the pace, dragging him along for the ride. She went slow. Drawing it out.

“Beautiful,” Matthew gasped.

Delilah whimpered, losing the rhythm she had. “You feel so good. So amazing,” she babbled. “Amazing. Oh, god.”

“If you don’t...I’m going to come inside you.” Matthew started to push her off, but she pushed his hands away. 

“It’s fine. It’s okay. Oh my god. Just...just like that.” She let her head fall back when she felt the wash of warmth inside of her, and Matthew crying out beneath her. She didn’t last much longer. 

She collapsed against him, humming contently. “Good?” 

Matthew hummed in agreement, petting her back. “Beautiful. So beautiful.” 

“I could say the same about you.” Delilah smiled up as him, and traced the tattoos that ran along his shoulder. “Ready to start the day?” 

Maine picked her up, carrying her to the bathroom. He set the shower up and they stepped inside together. They stood under the warm spray together, clinging to one another. Matthew washed her hair, carefully getting out the tangles, his fingers gently carding through it. He lathered them both up in soap, laughing at the little noises Delilah made when he caressed her skin. He leaned over, giving her a gentle kiss. “What is the plan today, tamaʻitaʻi?” 

“What is that?” Delilah’s brow wrinkled. 

“It is you,” he chuckled, rinsing the soap off of the both of them. 

Delilah snorted, “Fine. Then what is the plan?” 

“I have to go to work in a few hours. Maybe you could stick around and we could pick up dinner tonight?” He offered. “Maybe use the spa?” 

“Tempting,” she said. “Very tempting. I should at least go into work and get a few things done, but I could drop by after I’m done. Will you spend the night?” 

Matthew hummed, “Sure you're not tired of me yet?” 

“Not by a long shot,” she said.

He pulled her into his arms, off of her feet, and kissed her with everything he was feeling at that moment. This was so dangerous. So terribly rash, but he couldn't seem to help himself. He was falling. They were losing track of their purpose, what brought them together. 

“I should c-check out the rest of the security anyways. And my brother will be home tomorrow. I want you to meet him, maybe tomorrow morning. I don’t think they will get in until very late in the morning.” 

Matthew turned the shower off, finally, and Delilah grabbed two towels to dry them off. He pressed kisses across her skin as he dried it off. 

“If you keep doing that we aren’t going anywhere,” Delilah whispered. 

Matthew chuckled, “Mmmmhmmm.”

Delilah snorted, stealing one last kiss before paddling back into the bedroom to get dressed.

oOoOoOo

They stopped by the office first, and Delilah grabbed the paperwork she needed. Put out the assignments that needed to go out, and finished up what work she needed to free the rest of the afternoon and headed over to the Gym with Matthew. 

“I’m going to check in and check things over. I’ll see you in a bit,” Matthew said and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

Delilah headed to the spa, Checking in and booked herself in, and almost laughed when she notice Matthew had signed her up for the queen of the day package. The attendant showed her to the changing room, and where her locker would be for her clothes. She slipped out of them, and into the large towel she was given. The attendant showed her to the sauna, and she went inside, relaxing into the heat. She sat back in the stone bench that lined the wall, drowsing in the steam.

oOoOoOo

Sigma watched Delilah from his office. Watched her change in the locker room, his gaze straying across her pale skin. Skin he knew Matthew had touched before him. He growled at that. He wanted her to himself at first.

She moved through the hall and into the sauna. He switched the camera, watched her as she relaxed in the dimly lit steam room, and when she moved onto the mud bath, the towel she had been wearing slip away. 

It was a temptation to get up and corner her in the shower, but he contented himself in watching her move from the mud bath and into the shower.

oOoOoOo

Delilah relaxed against the massage table, feeling completely boneless. She had had her doubts about the mud bath, but she felt pretty amazing. She was more than half asleep before the massage began. The masseur’s hands were firm, working out the kinks and knots in her muscles, most of which she had not even realized were there. 

She closed her eyes, and let herself drift.

oOoOoOo

Sigma cackled inside. This was the best idea he had had in a long time. Delilah’s skin was smooth and soft under his hands. She let out a little sigh. Sigma would have liked to wring a moan out of her like he had watched Matthew do when he had taken her on the couch. Sidney had watched that video over and over again in the past couple of days. It made him hot and bothered and angry all at once. It wasn’t fair. 

He had made use of the newest merchandise, but that had not been right either. It’s eyes had not been the right shade of green. It had cried in the most satisfactory manner though. 

Delilah’s skin was firm under his hand and he daydreamed about enacting his plan. It wouldn't’ be long. Things were prepared. He just had to wait for the right time. It would be too noticeable at that moment, sadly. Too many of the staff were aware of her presence. 

He finally left her sleeping on the table, and sent the attendant to wake her on his way out. He made his way to the back, checking through the security where the merchandise was kept. They would have an auction soon, but at the moment all of the cells were full. He moved past each soundproof cell, until he found the one he wanted. The girl inside looked close enough that he could at least pretend. He typed in his pass code, and the door slid open. She didn’t even try to run, which was disheartening in itself. He liked them with a little fight left in them. He could not imagine Delilah ever acting that docile. 

He still used the girl, taking her to one of the training rooms. She stared up at the ceiling, her green eyes dull. It was not terribly satisfying, but it took the edge off.

oOoOoOo

Delilah ran out to her car after the massage, and grabbed the bag she had packed. She changed into the dress and heels she had brought, and walked over to the salon getting her hair, and makeup done. By the time they were done with her it was time to go meet Matthew.

She smiled when she saw him, and laughed when he stopped and stared. 

“You look amazing,” he finally managed to get out.

She looked down at the purple dress she wore, and then smiled up at him shyly. She had picked the dress specifically knowing it made her green eyes look even brighter. 

“Where are we going?” Matthew asked with a raised brow. 

“Well, first to your house so you can change and then downtown to The Bay Steamer. I called in reservations earlier. Wait...you do like seafood don’t you?” She asked. 

“I love it,” he leaned over and pressed a kiss on her cheek. “Thank you.” 

They drove back to Matthew’s houseboat. Delilah waited outside, and waved when she saw Butch watching her with his binoculars. 

He ducked down, but it was obvious she saw him so he walked over, still flushing red with embarrassment. “Miss Delilah. You look lovely today. Are you going out with Matthew again?” 

Delilah’s lips curled up into an amused grin, and she hugged Butch before he could protest (which he wouldn't have). “Yes. We are going out to The Bay Steamer. I thought I would treat us. He’s changing now.” 

“How did you get a reservation there? They are usually booked a month out.” 

“I called in a favor. The owner...owed me one.” Delilah let out a pleased little sigh. “How are you?” 

“Good. Been busy. Reggie is in a tizzy though. He’s having issues with one of his importers. He’s very particular about the tea he serves.” Butch shifted from foot to foot. “You and Matt should stop by sometime. Reggie would really appreciate it. You know we all want to see Matt happy.” 

“And by happy you mean happily settled?” Delilah asked. “I’m not averse to helping you in that area.” 

“I was hoping you would think so. I really was. We all just think you are perfect for each other.” 

“I’m glad. I just...have to convince my brother that as well. He’s so very protective,” Delilah said. She looked back to see Matt in a suit and tie heading over towards them at a fast pace, carrying an overnight bag in one hand.

“Matthew, dear boy you look good,” Butch said, eyebrows wiggling. 

“Butch...” 

“It’s fine. He was just seeing what we were up to,” Delilah laughed, and gave Butch a quick hug. “Well, we must be going. Night Butch. Tell your boys I said hi.” 

“I’ll be sure to do that.” Butch watched them climb into Delilah’s car, and waved as they drove away.

oOoOoOo

They ended up at the restaurant an hour later. Matthew watched awkwardly for a moment as the valet took their car into the garage. He wasn’t used to this sort of thing, or the white tablecloths inside. Delilah seemed right at home as they were lead to their table. She looked angelic in the dim light. The candlelight picked up the red highlights in her hair, making it glow softly.

Maine tried not to stare, but it was impossible. He was like a moth. He could not help but want to get close to her flame, even if it would end in a fiery death. He hoped not. He hoped this would end well. 

“You look amazing,” he heard himself saying, and thanked the dimness of the room. He knew his face was flushed red. He could feel the heat pouring off of his cheeks. 

“So do you,” Delilah said. “You really look...wow...handsome. So handsome,” she said, and never seemed to notice any of the other men in the restaurant staring at her. She only had eyes for Matthew.

The dinner itself passed in a blur for Matthew. The food was good, really good in fact. Some of the best seafood that he had ever had, but it was a relief when they were finally heading back to her place. 

They fell into bed together, like they always seemed to do. He slept deeply, not even stirring when she woke up in the morning, got dressed and went downstairs to greet York and Wash as they finally made it home. She didn’t tell York about him yet, and North surprisingly held his peace.

It was a conversation for later and Delilah was going to hold it off as long as possible. 

They ate breakfast, and showed Diana her room. She thought she was in the clear until Matthew came walking down the stairs from her room, still looking half asleep, and all chaos broke out.


	6. Chapter 6

Maine wandered down the stairs. He rubbed his eyes, and stretched. He could hear murmuring from the doorway that lead to the basement. Delilah’s voice was among them, but he couldn't tell what she was saying. Her voice grew louder, and there she was, crossing the room to him and throwing her arms around him. 

“Good morning.” 

“Mmmhmmm...” He agreed.

She crossed the kitchen and took a plate that had been sitting inside out. She put it on the counter, and grabbed some silverware for him. “Sorry. I ate already. Was up early to fix breakfast for my brother.” 

As if on cue there were voices behind them, and then people in the kitchen, two of which Maine did not know.

“Who the hell is this and why is there a half-naked giant in my kitchen?” The one that could only be Delilah’s brother shouted.

North seemed to shrink down, and flinched when the man whirled on him. “You knew about this and didn’t tell me?” 

“Sean, stop being an ass. This is Matthew. We are dating. Matthew, this is my brother Sean, he’s an ass who thinks I can’t take care of myself,” Delilah snarked. 

Maine ate the breakfast Delilah had fixed him. He ate it slowly and watched the people in the kitchen. It was fascinating to watch. Delilah’s brother puffed up, scowling at everyone in the room, the girl that came in with him watched Delilah with wide eyes, and finally inched over towards Maine. 

“I’m Diana,” she said, and held out her hand. Maine took it, and smiled. The girl had a surprisingly firm handshake. 

“Delilah talks about you a lot.” 

“I talk about her a lot to. I won’t lie, she is my best friend. Please don’t hurt her.” Her grey eyes were earnest, and Maine already liked her. 

“I wouldn't intentionally.” 

“You can call me Wash,” she said impulsively. 

“Matt or Maine. Either one is good.” He looked over Diana’s head and watched Sean puff up. 

“Why is he even here? You just met him. You can’t date someone you just met,” Sean’s voice rose. 

Maine finished his breakfast, met Delilah’s gaze over Diana’s head. He tilted his head to the side, and looked towards the stairs. Delilah nodded minutely. Time for a strategic retreat. 

“I’m pretty sure I can, Sean. Honestly...you know that saying about glass houses? Maybe you should heed that advice,” Delilah said, and took Maine’s hand. She pulled him towards the stairs. 

They were up the stairs before they heard Sean yell, “What does that even mean? Come back here! I was talking to you!” 

“I’m sure you will figure it out, Sean,” Delilah yelled back. She shut the door behind them, locking it. 

“Want to have a day in?” She asked, looking him up and down. 

“We should go into the gym,” he finally said, “But...yeah. I want a day in.” 

“Come out here now, young lady,” York yelled from the stairwell, making Delilah do a double take. 

“Did he really just call me young lady?” She whispered. “You’re only four years older than me, York. Go away!” 

“I’m not until you come back out here and tell me what is going on,” he yelled back on the other side of the door. 

Maine crossed the room, turning on the television, and picked up Delilah, tossing her on to the bed. She laughed, as she bounced off of the pillow top, and pulled the covers back, crawling in. The noise from the television was enough to at least muffle York’s yelling.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered when he climbed on and pulled her close. 

Maine shrugged, “He loves you.” 

“I know,” she said, nestling herself in the crook of his arm. “Doesn’t make it any less annoying.” Her eyes narrowed and a mischievous grin eventually inched onto her lips. She moaned loudly, bouncing on the bed to make it creak. 

The yelling on the other side of the door rose in pitch, and Maine put a hand over his mouth, stifling the laughter that threatened to trickle out. His eyes crinkled in a way that Delilah found way too endearing. 

She moaned louder, and tried not to laugh herself. 

Eventually the yeling on the other side of the door stopped, and Delilah heard footsteps on the stairs. She laughed when the faded away, turning in Maine’s arms she pressed their lips together.

Maine pulled her onto his lap, his big hands curled around her waist. She was warm and pliant against him, but he knew better. For all that she pretended to be soft there was still a steel spine under that beautiful pale flesh. He pulled her clothing off of her slowly, taking his time.

oOoOoOo

York stomped down the stairs, fuming. He was gone less than a week and the world went to hell. North and Wash were sitting at the counter when he came down. “What the fuck happened while we were gone?”

North rubbed the bridge of his nose. “It was a busy week. I worked on the stuff for Diana. She helped, and was working on a job, I assumed. I guess she met him there. We didn’t really talk about it. She was gone most of the time you were gone. She’s a grown woman, York. She can come and go as she pleases, and I’m not going to fight with you about this.” 

“North---” York began. 

“Don’t North me. She is a grown woman. If she wants to sleep with every man she meets it’s her business. Not...that I think that is what is happening. Besides that...I like Matthew. He seems good for her, and he seems like he cares about her.” 

York glared at him, shoulders hitching up. “I thought you were on my side.” 

“Sean, sweetheart, I don’t think there is a side,” Diana said, stepping between them. 

“Not you too,” York groaned. 

“Why don’t you two get dressed and show me around,” Wash said in a placating tone. “Please.” 

Sean huffed, and reached out, pulling them both close. They both wrapped their arms around Sean, holding him close between them. “Fine.”

Diana leaned against him, hiding her face against his chest. “Or...we could go upstairs and cuddle together, and watch cartoons. Just a day together, all three of us. Nothing to worry about. Nothing to do but talk and cuddle. What do you think?” She whispered. 

“I think...that is the best idea anyone has had,” North said huskily.

Sean whined, “We haven’t unloaded the car.” 

“It can wait”, North said. 

Wash made a humming noise. “It can. Come on boys.”

“Ganging up on me,” Sean mumbled, but there was little heat to it.

“It will be good for you,” Wash said. “You need to relax. It’s been such a long week. And I’m sure...that North is feeling neglected. He didn’t get to go with us, Sean.”

“I’m fine,” North said quietly. 

“You are such a bad liar,” Sean said. “I missed you, by the way. A lot.”

“I could tell,” North whispered. “I saved all of the pictures.” 

“Something wrong?” Diana asked, standing on tiptoe she pulled North down to her, and pressed a shy kiss against his lips.  
“No,” he said. 

“You are worried. I can tell,” Diana said. “You have nothing to sorry about.” She kissed him again. “Nothing at all. Right, Sean.” 

“She’s right,” York agreed, pulling North close and stealing a kiss of his own. “Let’s go back to bed.” 

They walked up the stairs to their room, each holding one of Nick’s hands. He looked uneasy, and unsure, even when they pushed him down on the bed, one curling up on each side of him. 

“Missed you,” Sean said. “So much.” 

“Wish you could have been with us,” Diana added.

“I wish I could have too,” Nick said in a small voice. 

“I guess we'll just have to make it up to you,” Sean purred. 

Diana reached over, poking Sean in the side, “In cuddles.” 

“Of course,” Sean said. “What else did you think I meant?” He wiggled his eyebrows, and she poked him again. 

“You sure you want this?” Nick asked, pointing at Sean. “It really doesn’t get any better.”

Diana wiggled closer, insinuating herself in the crook of Nick’s arm, and hugging him tightly. “I want the whole package. You, me, him, US,” she said firmly. “All of it.” 

Something in Nick that had been pulled taut relaxed. “Okay. I can handle that.” He held them both close, relaxing for the first time in nearly a week. “I can to that.” 

“Good,”’ Wash said. “I want us to all be on the same page. It’s not going to work otherwise.” She rested her head on his shoulder. 

North made a humming noise. He felt warm and safe between them. “I want this to work.” 

“We know you do,” Sean hugged him on the other side. “You’re such a worrier. I bet you had yourself all tied up into knots while we were gone.” 

“It’s the longest we’ve been apart,” North whispered. 

“I’m back now, and we are all safe,” Sean nuzzled against him. “It’s going to be okay, babe. Promise.” 

“You keep saying that,” Nick said. “Are you sure thought. Do you really want me?” 

“We do,” Wash said. “And we will keep saying it until you finally believe us. We need you.” She moved up, kissing him with more fervour than before, nibbling as his lips until he responded. She deepened the kiss to his surprise, wringing a moan from his lips. Their tongues tangled against one another. He tasted like strawberries, which surprised her more than anything. She pulled away, smiling shyly, right until Sean let out a long and loud whistle. 

“That was....so hot.” 

Wash glared at him, “Really? Way to kill the mood, Sean.” 

“It’s fine,” North said. He was still flushed when she looked back down at him. “Don’t mind him. He’s always that uncouth.” 

“So I’ve noticed,” Wash said. She kissed him again, more gently this time. “You...are so beautiful. I think I could just look at you all day. Could I paint you later? Please?” 

“What about me?” Sean grumbled. 

“You too. I’ve already said I wanted to paint you, brat.” She poked a finger into his side. “Is he always so needy?” 

“Always,” North agreed.

“Rude.” Sean pinched Nick’s side, making him let out a little yelp. 

“Hey! Cut that out,” Nick said and pinched him back. 

“Boys. Cut it out. Go to sleep.” 

“Fine,” Nick said. He pulled Wash onto his chest. She relaxed against him, draping herself over him. 

“This is perfect,” she hummed, and let her eyes flutter closed.

He rubbed her back until her breath evened out and she fell asleep. He could work with this.


	7. Chapter 7

“How are you doing, kiddo?” Florida answered the phone on the first ring. 

“Not as bad as I could be. Met ‘Lilah’s brother. It was...awkward,” Maine finally said. 

“As awkward as my meeting Delilah?” Florida asked with a hum. 

“Worse, honestly. Didn’t know he was in, stumbled downstairs only in my boxers. Kissed her, and he didn’t like that. Not at all. Kinda threw a fit.” Maine let out a huff, and looked down at Delilah. She was still deep asleep. Sunshine kissed her bare skin. All in all it was a beautiful sight. 

“Delilah okay?” Florida asked. “Was she upset.” 

“She’s fine. More than fine.” He reached over, smoothing back her hair. “We are going into the gym this afternoon. I’ll check in with you around seven. You know what to do if I don’t check in. And...uh...I’ll send you York and North’s number. Just in case.” 

“Good idea. I’ll be expecting your call then. Stay safe, my boy,” Florida said, concern clear in his voice. 

“Always,” Matthew replied, and finally hung up. 

Delilah cracked an eye open. “Matt?” 

“Mmmm....here.” He stroked the side of her face. “How are you feeling?” 

“Exhausted. I think you broke me.” Her lips curled into an amused smile. “Really though...pretty amazing.” 

Matthew hummed. “We should get ready.” 

“We should.” She agreed, but did not move. “Don’t want to.” She closed her eyes, snuggling closer, an immovable object. Or at least she seemed to think so. She looked small and pale, nearly the colour of the sheets. 

She nuzzled his thigh, cracking an eye open, and tracing the lines of ink that swirled across his tanned skin. “Let's just...stay here.” 

“We can...after we figure out what Sidney is up to.” He combed a hand through her brown hair. “We need to do this, Dee.”

“I like that,” she whispered. “I mean...you should call me that.” She heaved a sigh, and levered herself up. “And you are right. We should get going.” 

He got off of the bed, picking her up as he made their way to the shower. “It will be over soon, and then we can figure things out.” 

Delilah rested against him. She didn’t need to figure out anything. She already knew what she wanted.

oOoOoOo

Sigma watched the camera with interest as Maine and Delilah walked into the gym. She positively glowed, and Matthew had a ready smile. The man was not known for being chipper, or even happy, but Delilah seemed to bring out something in him. He could imagine what they had been up to in the time that they had been off of his radar.

They would not stray again. Everything had come together, and he was ready for the next step in his plan. Their cage and collars were ready, and he would be able to smuggle them out of the country in a handful of days. His summer home was already ready for their arrival. 

He watched the spa attendant flag Delilah down and she followed her into the spa, where Terrance was waiting. He switched the camera, and watched as she tried to fight off Terrance. Scratching, wiggling, and finally biting his arm. He could tell that Terrance had lost all patience with her struggle.

She is no match for him, but she held him off for far longer than Sigma would have given her credit for. She is a feisty little thing. He liked that, in it’s place. She might have even gotten away if Terrance had not pressed the rag soaked with chloroform to her nose. 

Terrance heaved her up into his arms when she went limp, and they exited the spa through the back door, the attendant following behind him. 

Sigma was shaking as he switched cameras again and watched her taken to the cell. Terrance set her down on the bed, and the attendant stepped in, stripped her clothes off, and put the collar around her neck. Finally. He had waited for this day for so long. It was shocking to see it come to fruition. He could barely wait to see that jeweled collar around her pale, slim neck. 

He had considered giving her piercings to match the collar, but he knew her well enough to know she would just rip them out. The thought of her perfect skin mutilated like that left him ill. He didn’t want that. He breathed in slowly until he had calmed himself and when downstairs to admire his catch.

oOoOoOo

Maine frowned in the hallway. Delilah had not come back. Fifteen minutes passed, then twenty. The more time ticked away the more worried he became until he finally walked back to the spa. 

“My girlfriend walked back here. Have you seen her? Short woman with brown hair.” 

“I did see her. Would you like me to take you to her?” She asked. 

Maine followed her through the back door. 

Sidney was waiting on the other side of the door, holding a very familiar blouse. He had seen Delilah slip it on that morning. “Missing something, Matthew dear?” 

Matthew saw red, and lunged. Sidney dodged him nimbly and watched his men jump on Maine, pinning him down to the floor. Roger’s face loomed over him for a moment, before planting his knee in the small of Matthew’s back. Matthew thrashed, screaming at them, but Roger was still able to slide the needle of the syringe into his skin.

Sidney stood over him as his movements became more weak, and finally stopped. When he was finally unconscious the workers lifted him up, carrying his limp form to the cage beside Delilah’s. 

Sigma hummed in satisfaction as he watched him be stripped down. He locked the collar on himself, his hands strayed down, traced the whirling tattoos. He had wanted to do that forever. 

They were his. Finally.

oOoOoOo

Butch wrung his hands, pacing across the living room. “I have a bad feeling, Reggie. A very, very bad feeling. Our boy is in danger. I can just tell.” An alarm sounded, summoning him back to the kitchen where he pulled out a sheet of cookies. There was already two dozen cooling on the racks and two plates full of muffins. 

Gary frowned from the doorway, watching Butch grab a bowl of batter, and start mixing. This was the farthest thing from good. Florida had always been a stress baker. Normally muffins did the trick, but he was already to cookies, and lord help them all if he got to cakes. He met Reggie’s gaze across the room. His other partner looked worried. Butch was agitated in a way that Gary had not seen since the Great Pie Disaster. He hoped that he did not get past making cakes to pies, it would be disastrous for everyone. He had only seen it get that bad once, when Emily’s mother refused to let them have her for the summer. He worried for their girl as much as he was worried for their boy now, and Gary couldn't find it in his heart to blame him. 

“Why did I let him go alone? He could be hurt. Delilah could be hurt. Why would I let them go into a situation that they both thought was dangerous.” 

“They are probably fine, love. It’s only five. He has time to check in,” Reginald said.

Florida put the batter back on the counter, and reached up into the cabinets, pulling out the dreaded cake pans. “You don't know that. Our boy could be lying dead in some alley. We---we should go get them. I mean, we should go to the gym and find them and bring them home.” 

“I think...you maybe over-reacting,” Reginald said carefully. “Maine is a big boy. He can take care of himself.” 

Butch glared at Reginald, and brandished his whisk, waving it in a threatening manner. “I am not. I’m terrified he’s hurt.” 

“Perhaps...perhaps you should think about happy things instead. Emily will be here in a few days,” Gary said. None of them could quite believe Julia have finally caved and given them custody. “Or...have you thought about what kind of wedding cake they will want. I can’t see them waiting too long.” 

Butch sniffs, “Maybe.” 

“No maybe to it,” Reggie said. He crossed the distance between them, and carefully took the mixing bowl from Butch, setting it back on the counter. “They will get married before the year is out. I guarantee it.” 

“Not if they don’t live through today,” Butch said, and reached for the batter again, only for Reginald to pull him into a hug. 

“Come now, don’t be like that, old chap. They will be fine and call you at seven.” 

Butch wiggled out of the embrace. “Lies.” He grabbed the bowl, giving it a few whisks before moving over to the pans and pouring it in. “Gary, I need you to go to the store. I need some rhubarb. I think that sounds good. We already have strawberries. How do you feel about custard today?” 

Gary blinked, caught on the spot. “You know I like custard. I...ah...guess I will be back in a bit. With...rhubarb. Anything else?” 

Butch smoothed out the batter with a spatula. “Maybe some cherry filling. Mattey likes cherry pie. I wonder what Delilah likes. She seems like a coconut kind of person. So a couple bags of coconut. I have everything else. No...no...you’d better pick up some yeast. Just in case.” 

Gary met Reginald’s gaze. Both of their eyes went wide. They had reached DEFCON Pie, and Butch wanted to make bread? They would be drowning in baked goods before long. “Yeast? You're sure?” 

“Yes. I’m sure. Get a couple packs.” 

“I’ll be back in a bit then.” He headed out the door, truly worried. They had never gotten past the pies. He never imagined Butch would be that upset.

Butch finally slipped the cake into the oven and set the timer. He crossed the kitchen to get the butter for the buttercream. Reginald watched him take out a whole box of butter, and then the shortening and move over to the standing mixer. 

“Put it on mix, and come take your meds. And...let me take your blood pressure, please Butch. I know you didn’t take your pills this morning. You are worrying me.” 

Butch made a huffing sound. “I’m fine.” 

“I’m pretty sure you're not, and I’d rather not risk it. We need you, Butch. Please be reasonable. You know what the doctor’s said. If you have another heart attack we might not be so lucky as last time. How would I tell Mattey that you worried about him so much you killed yourself. Really. Please.” 

Butch set the mixer on. It would take a few minutes for the butter and shortening to whip up to the right consistency anyways. “Fine.” His shoulder’s slumped, and he let Reginald lead him over to the couch. His medicine was fetched, as well as the blood pressure monitor. He dutifully swallowed the pills, swallowing down the glass of water Reginald brought him. Reginald took his blood pressure, which was elevated, but not worryingly so. 

“I worry about you.” 

“I know,” Butch said. A frown pressed across his face. He didn’t like being reminded of that time. He missed the Army. The medical discharge had smarted. He had thought it was the end of his life. No purpose at all. Reginald had suggested they move here. He had gotten medically discharged sixth months before, blowing out his knee. He had traveled after his surgery, going to London to see Emily and sending them the best post cards. Butch still kept them tucked away in his dresser. He had hurried home when he found out Butch was in the hospital. 

Gary though...Gary had gotten himself dishonorably discharged. Butch was still shaking his head at that. He wondered how someone so smart could do something so incredibly stupid. He had a long and promising career in front of him, and he ruined it all by hacking into their medical records and trying to change the information so they could come back. 

He got caught. No surprise to Butch. It still made his heart flutter in his chest though. Gary had wanted them to stay so badly that he had been willing to take the risk. 

Tears gathered in his eyes, and that was humiliating. He hated crying. “I’m so worried, Reggie.” 

Reginald sighed. He tilted up Butch’s chin. “We will go to the gym, and call Delilah’s family if we get no call by seven. This will be fine, Butch. You know we would do anything for Mattey as well. He’s our boy too.” 

“He’s just been through so much.”

Reginald sat beside him. He put his arm around Butch, and held him tightly. They were still sitting there when Gary got home. He stowed the groceries away, turned the mixer off and sat down on Butch’s other side, resting his head on Butch’s shoulder.

“It’s going to be okay,” Gary said. “I’ll talk to Leonard. I think we could get into their system, and take a look at what is going on there. I mean what is really going on. Matthew thought the gym was just a front for something else, right?” 

“Are you sure it is good to bring them into this as well?” Reginald asked. Whatever Leonard was in Caroline would stick her pointy nose in as well, and Beth would get involved as well. Which would lead to an ungodly amount of bickering. Reginald doubted that it was worth it, whatever they would add to help they would also bring in their fare share of drama.

“Get them. Get them now. We’ll go in tonight if there is no answer.” 

“Shouldn't we just call the police?” Reginald asked. 

“Let me see what they are into first,” Gary said. “I mean...it just...it depends on what I find, Reggie.” He pulled out his cell, and hit the phone button. He scrolled down till his came to Alpha, and hit dial.

Leonard picked up in the first ring. Surprisingly. “What the fuck do you want?” 

“Well, hello to you too, Leonard.” 

“What do you want, Gary?” Leonard grumbled. 

“Yeah. I need your help. I need to get a look at someone’s system. It involves Matthew and his girlfriend. Delilah Collins.” 

“Uh...what? Maine is Dating Delta?” 

“Wait....what? Not Delta I said...Delilah...What?! Uh...I don't think we should be talking about this. I’m coming over.”

“Oh, by all means, please do. Fuck. How do you drag me into this shit?” Leonard grunted, and then hung up, leaving Gary staring at the phone. 

“I...I need to go. I’ll be back in a bit,” Gary said, turning pale.

“What was that about Delta? Wasn’t that the hacker---” Butch began.

“Delilah is Delta. Dear lord. What has our boy gotten himself into?” Gary shook his head. “I...I need to go talk to Alpha. I really need to talk to Alpha. They really could be in trouble. Oh dear lord. Delta pissed off so many people. Dangerous people. I can’t believe that little slip of a girl is Delta. I always assumed they were a guy or something. Dear Lord. We are fucked.” He went to the back room, grabbing his laptop, and equipment hurrying off before they could stop him.


	8. Chapter 8

Church leaned in towards the screen, the portscan was still running. “Their firewalls are good. But I recognize the coding. I mean the style.” 

Gary leaned over Church’s shoulder, and frowned what he saw. “Sigma. I thought he was out of the picture.” His stomach dropped. “I thought he was out of the picture for good. I mean...you know.” 

“I did to. Honestly. World could use one less black hat. I had hoped...you know since we hadn’t seen him lurking about cause trouble that he was out of the picture. In jail or something.” Church bit his lip. “Found an open port. Gimme a sec.” He worried at it, and finally let out a breath. “In.” 

He moved through the system, back to biting his lip as he looked through the file system. A smirk inching across his lips, “I’m such a ghost.” 

“Stop playing around. Found anything?” 

“I don’t know. See if you can get into his email. I’ll just see what I can dig up here,” Church said.

“Whatever Alpha.” 

Leonard rolled his eyes, and they worked in silence for a time except for the clacking of keys. 

Gary hummed in satisfaction as he got in. “Ugh. He’s been talking to Omega. Cryptic shit. Rsvping to something...tonight. Not sure what, but there are others as well. God he’s so sloppy.” 

“I think arrogant is the word you are looking for. Never did think anyone else was good enough to catch him,” Church said. “Found some sales ledgers. Spreadsheets. Wierd. And...ugh...what the hell.” He watched the video saved on Sigma’s computer, and looked sick. “He has them.” 

“What?!” 

Church shook his head, looking ill. “I don't think you want to see. He has them in a cage, naked. Fuck. I don’t even. He probably saved it to fap off later to. Fucking hate Sigma. You should probably call Reginald. I don’t think we should wait too long to get them out. I’ll call Caroline, and we can meet at your house I guess.” 

“Don’t you think we should call Delilah’s family too?” 

“What? York? Yeah. Might be a good idea. I guess if shit goes left North can patch us up,” Alpha said grimly.

oOoOoOo

Maine woke up feeling like he had the worst hangover ever. His head pounded with a dull ache. He wobbled as he tried to sit up and take in his surroundings. Bars met his eyes, and his skin prickled with goosebumps. His mind tried to make sense of it until he heard a little laugh. He turned, seeing Sidney sitting in the other cell, with Delilah halfway in his lap still unconscious and completely naked with a collar around her slender neck. 

Sidney ran his hand through Delilah's pale brown hair, and smirked. “So good of you to join us, Matthew. You have made things difficult for me. I’m sure you understand that you will have to behave, otherwise Delilah will suffer, and we both know you do not want that.” 

Maine growled, lunging at the bars between him and Sidney. “I will kill you.” 

“Oh, dear Matthew. I can assure you that you will not. You’ll learn your place soon enough,” Sidney laughed. He unclipped the chain from Delilah’s collar, fiddling with the locking mechanism. He picked her up, and nudged the door open. “Now, Delilah and I have to get ready for the party. Do be a good boy while we are gone. We have an early morning tomorrow. I’m sure you will like the island when we get there. Or...perhaps you won’t. I suppose it depends on your behavior.” 

Maine screamed at him as he left, and only realized he was chained as well when he reached the end of it, trying to run to the door. “Come back here you monster!” 

There was no answer though, Sigma was already out of earshot.

oOoOoOo

Butch pulled the second loaf out of the over. The banana bread was already cooling on the rack, this loaf was cheddar garlic, and he head the batter mixed up for a loaf of cinnamon raisin. It was rising in the bread proofing box. 

Gary had already commandeered the cookies for the meeting he was having in the livingroom. Butch knew things were bad. He knew that someone named Sigma had kidnapped his boy and Delilah. They wouldn't let him watch the video. He heard them talking in hushed voices about it, and about the other things they had found. 

He felt absolutely sick about it. 

And worse he knew that Reggie was not going to let him go save their boy. He had already argued with him about it and no amount of begging, pleading or tears would sway him. He turned the bread pan over, releasing the bread from the pan, and carefully moved it to the cooling wrack.

He peeked into the living room, and watched the group huddled around the coffee table. There were some people he knew, and some Carolina had dragged along, namely some guy who said his name was Utah, a tough looking woman that went by 479er, and another woman named Vanessa. Delilah’s brother had showed up as well with Wash and North. He wasn’t entirely sure what their part in the plan was, other than North would be staying with him while the other’s went on the mission. He had begged Washington to stay as well, but she had only snorted. Butch decided then and there that he liked her. She was plucky. As plucky as Delilah was. 

“Wash, what kind of souffle do you like?” Butch asked. The conversation hushed for a moment. 

“Don’t answer,” Reginald said firmly. “You are not making souffles Butch. You are going to finish up the bread you have rising, and then you are going to rest. North is going to make sure you rest. He brought some meds for you to help you rest, in fact.” 

Butch let out a little whine. “I want to go.”

“I know you do, sweetheart, but you can’t. I’m sorry. Gary is going to be here,” Reginald said. 

Butch rung his hands. “He will be busy though. I can’t sit here and do nothing.” 

Reginald sighed, “You are going to have to.” 

“Reggie. Pleaaaase.” 

Reginald shook his head, leaning in his kissed Butch gently. “If I have to tie you up to keep you here, I promise I will.” 

Butch finally nodded, and looked almost relieved when North handed him a xanax. He wandered back to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, downing it in a gulp. He ended up curling up beside Reginald and falling asleep on the couch. The bread forgotten in the proofer.

Reginald carried him back to the bedroom, tucking him in. He curled up in the blankets, cocooning them around him. “Bring him back, Reggie.”

“I will. Promise,” Reginald said. He grabbed his gun case from the closet, and the duffle bag containing his tactical gear. “Sleep well. We’ll be back before you know it.” 

Reginald hovered in the doorway, watching Butch sleep for a handful of seconds before striding down the hell. Leonard, Gary, and Washington were holed up in Gary’s office, hovering in front of a computer screen as Leonard worked.

oOoOoOo

Delilah woke up feeling groggy and confused. Someone was holding her. She tilted her head, and the person was out of focus at first. “Matt?” She mumbled, and then realized it couldn't be Matt. She didn’t know anyone but Caroline that had red hair. Amber eyes looked down and focused on her. 

“Matt is otherwise...occupied.” 

His voice was smooth, and flowed over her. It lit up all of the warning signs in her head.

“It’s so good to finally have you in my arms. I’ve waited for this for so long, Delta. So long. I’ve plotted and planned. You have no idea how satisfying it is to finally have my plans coalesce.” He ran his fingers through Delilah’s hair. “What? You don’t recognize me? MMmmmm...that is so unfortunate.” He leaned over, pressing their lips together. Delilah was too shocked to fight back. “Sigma,” he said. “I’m Sigma.”

Delilah’s breath caught in her chest. This couldn't be happening. Sigma was dangerous. Horribly dangerous. He had his hands in so many cookie jars, all of them bad. She had taken down one shell company, and a money laundering scheme, and she had taken it for granted that he was rotting in jail. She hadn’t realized he was this slippery, that he was still running around free. 

“Now our guests will be arriving momentarily, you will behave...or Matthew will pay for your misbehavior. Do you understand me?” 

“Yes,” Delilah whispered. “I understand.” 

He squeezed her tightly. “Good. I’m glad we understand each other. It would be such a pity if I had to add him to the goods for sale.” He hummed. “But I will if you force my hand.” 

He sat her on her feet, looking her up and down, “You look good in that.” 

The dress was mostly transparent, revealing her midriff, and her long legs. She pulled a face as she looked down at the white material. “Playing dress up?” 

“Something like that,” Sigma said. He stood in front of her and tugged her close using the leash. 

The door opened, and Rogers stood there. “Omega is here, sir, and we’ve already showed the guests into the room. The server is up for the remote bidders.” 

Sigma smiled, “Thank you, Rogers. I will be there momentarily.” 

“Where is Matthew?” 

Sigma hummed, “Let me show you.” He lead her across the room by the leash to a wall of screens and pulled up the security cameras, it brought up the cage the Matthew was in from several views. It was clear that Maine was yelling and trying to rip the chain from where it was bolted to the wall. 

She took a step back, putting her hand over her mouth.

“As I said. You should behave.” Sigma said, coming up behind her and pulling her close. 

Delilah shook. If it had only been herself she would not have failed to lash out at him, but it wasn’t, and the thought of Matthew being hurt because of her own actions made her ill. 

“As much as I would love to stand here and watch dear Matthew, we should be going. We have people waiting, my dear.”

He lead her through the hall to a room that was filled with plush chairs and a small stage in the front. It was dimly lit, and full of people Delilah did not recognize. Most of the chairs had cushions beside them, some occupied with people leashed like Delilah was. 

Sigma stopped in front of one of the chairs, and Delilah had to look away. A flush creeped across her face. The man in the chair looked positively bored, even with the man between his legs who was clearly very busy giving him a blow-job. 

“Really, Omega. Time and place,” Sigma said. His voice taking a testy note. 

Omega’s lips curled into an amused smile, and his hand reached out ruffing the dark haired man between his legs. The man looked up, the cock coming out of his mouth with a soft pop. He looked up, meeting Delilah’s gaze for one fleeting moment. He looked young, certainly younger than she was, and had eyes a startling shade of purple. 

“See. He needs the practice. So easily distracted, aren’t you my little fool?” 

“I’m s-sorry, Aidan.” 

Omega growled, “What was that?” 

A whimper left his wet lips. “I’m sorry, Master. I d-didn’t mean to.” 

“Back to work.” 

Sigma rolled his eyes. He pulled Delilah away and found his own seat. Delilah started to sink down beside him but was pulled into his lap instead. “No. I want you close. It is getting ready to start.”

She knew what he meant soon enough. There was a soft gong. The the crew video taping the feed for the online auction moved to one side of the stage, the announcer moved into his place, and the first of the merchandise was lead onto the stage. Delilah felt her throat conflicting as a woman was lead onto the stage and it all became all too clear to Delilah just what Sigma was selling.

oOoOoOo

Gary leaned into Leonard, watching the stream they had up. His stomach did flip-flops. They had to get Matt and Delilah out of there before they were taken out of their reach. He had not seen Delilah or Matt lead onto the stage, but that didn’t mean they wouldn't be next. 

“We’re in,” York’s voice came over the headset Gary was wearing finally. There had been far less chatter across the band than he had expected, but Florida was not with them to goad Reginald into his usual jabbering and joke telling. 

“Yeah, you should fucking hurry,” Leonard said over the radio. “Get the building plans? THere is a lot of fucking blindspots. So. Yeah. I suggest you get your asses in gear and cut the fucking power already.” 

“On it,” Utah came on the line. “Don’t get your knickers in a knot Alpha.” 

“Boys, really,” Carolina sighed. 

The video feed flicked off as the power was cut and Gary’s breath caught in his throat. He closed his eyes, and prayed to whomever was listening to keep his mates safe. 

“We should have gone with them,” Gary whispered.

“Might want to have North at the ready, we are taking fire,” Carolina’s voice came back over the radio. 

Gary bit at his lip. “We’ve retrieved Maine,” Utah’s voice popped over the static. “And there is a fucking mess here. I think we should bring in the fuzz once we have cleared out.” 

“Keep it as clean as possible. We don’t want this coming back on us,” Carolina added. 

Leonard frowned at the blank screen, “You should check on Butch, Gary. Not really anything else we can do at this point.” He didn’t look up as he prepared a packet to send over to the police through vpn. “I’ve got this covered. Promise.” 

Gary took off his headset, tossing it on the desk. He moved to the bedroom, feeling relieved when he confirmed that Butch was still deeply asleep. 

He left the room, afraid of waking the sleeping man, and went to find North. “They should be coming back soon. I’m not sure if there was any injuries.” 

The tall man frowned, “I already have my kit out. It’ll be fine.” 

Gary nodded, and turned back to his office. He should have gone. He shouldn't’ have let Reginald talk him into staying.


	9. Chapter 9

York followed Reginald through the hallway, cracking locks as they went. They had separated as they entered the restricted area at the back of the gym. Red emergency lights flashed above their heads. The generator didn’t kick on, luckily. York imagined that one of the other people in their group had sabotaged it. More people had joined them when they reached the gym. People that York did not know, but they didn’t hesitate when Carolina ordered them around. 

They tried each door, releasing prisoners as they came to them, and in the background they heard shots fired. York tried not to flinch. He wasn’t used to being in the line of fire. Not like this. He was used to working behind the scenes with Delilah. It had been an amusing hobby during their teenage years. 

They came to another door. York attached the datapad to it, and rolled his eyes when it opened with the same code as the others. “So sloppy.” 

They entered the room, and York turned around immediately after catching way too big of a glimpse of Maine. 

“Really,” Reginald muttered. “Stop being fussy. We need to open the cage door.” 

“Reggie?” Maine stopped moving, his eyes going wide with shock. 

Reginald tossed him a t-shirt and a pair of shorts through the bars. “Throw them on before pretty boy here dies of mortification.” 

Matthew pulled on the shorts while York was working on the lock, and pulled the shirt on once they finally came into the cage and unlocked the collar around his neck. 

“They have Delilah,” Matthew said harshly. “We have to go get her before she’s hurt.” 

“It’s already being taken care of,” Reginald said. “We need to get you out of here.” He pulled Matthew through the room before the other man could protest. “Butch was hysterical this afternoon. I thought he was going to have another heart attack. 

“Reggie! I have to go back and get Delilah,” Matthew protested again. 

“Carolina’s team will get her out,” York said. “As pained as I am to say it, but yeah we really should get out of here.” 

Reginald grabbed Matthew’s hand and pulled him through the hallway. They took one of the back hallways, and ended up in the alley behind the gym. “Objective one is out. We are regrouping at the boat,” Reginald said over the radio.” 

“Copy that,” Carolina answered. “We are extracting Objective two. Be advised there has been a complication.” 

“Copy that,” Reginald replied and Pulled Matthew along, pushing him into York’s jeep a few block from the gym.

“We have to go back,” Matthew protested. 

“We are going home,” Reginald said. “They will bring Delilah to us.” 

Maine growled from the back, and tried the door, It didn’t open.

“Child safety locks,” York said helpful as ever. “Might as well buckle up.’

oOoOoOo

Everyone in the auction room rose to their feet as the doors were thrown open and two smoke bombs were thrown inside. Delilah looked up, seeing Carolina running in, before her view was obscured by the smoke. She jerked at the leash, and lashed out, managing to kick Sigma in the shin. She got the chain out of his hand, but he managed to hit her in the face. Pain bloomed across her cheek and her eye. She didn’t have to look at herself to know that she was going to have a hell of a black eye.

He grabbed her again, pulling her to him again and trying to drag her towards the exit. She couldn't allow that, so she did the one thing that she could in this instance. She made herself go limp, and when his arm was close she bit down as hard as she could. 

He dropped her with a scream, and she scrambled away into the smoke. SHe turned long enough she seem him running out the back exit with Omega. That poor boy from before was slung across Omega’s shoulder like a sack of flour. 

She would have ran after them, but Carolina grabbed her and pulled her back, pushing her into another person’s arms (who she later found was Indiana). She gave up struggling as she was carried through one of the hallways and stuffed into a vehicle she recognized as Sarge’s truck.

“So good of you to join us, little lady.” The older man’s lips curled up as they sped away. 

Delta squinted at him. Sarge meant that the Reds were involved and the Reds mean the Blues were involved, which would explain Carolina. “Sir? Where the hell are we going.” 

“Rendezvous point alpha.” 

“You know that means nothing to me, right?” 

Indiana sighed beside her, ”We’re going back to Butch’s house. He’s making everyone dinner.” 

“Where is Matt?” 

“Enroute to the---” Sarge began. 

“He should already be there. The others are just cleaning up the mess before they call the cops. Although, with all of the noise they made I’m sure they are already on their way.” 

Delilah squinted at them both, feeling far too tired to even want to know. She closed her eyes, and was fast asleep before they got to the boat house.

She barely stirred she Indiana picked her up and carried her inside, one of Sarge’s old coats draped around her. She was taken into the back to a room she later found out was a guest room. There was a change of clothes waiting, and INdiana helped her remove the collar before he left her, shutting the door behind him.

She put on the t-shirt and jeans, pulling on the oversize hoodie over her head. There was a soft knock at the door, and North came in. “You okay?” 

“I’m fine, North.” Her lower lip quivered, and she cried when he wrapped his arms around her. He rocked her until she relaxed against him, her tears drying up as quickly as they came. “It Matt okay?” 

“Pissed, but fine. He’s in the livingroom.” 

“Let me look at you, before you go running off.” He checked her over, frowning at the state of her eye. “Nothing is broken, luckily. Do you think....did he....” 

“Rape me? No. No he didn’t. I mean. I don't think so.” 

North frowned, “Delilah...” 

“I’m fine. I just got roughed up a bit.” 

“Delilah...” 

“I’d know. I just...I’d know and I know he didn’t,” she said. “Please stop. I just want to see Matt.” She slipped through the hallway, finding Matt sitting in in the Kitchen on one of the stools, glaring at the wall. 

“Matthew!” She gasped, throwing herself at him. She almost knocked him off of the stool, but he managed to keep them both from toppling over. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. 

“Are you okay?” She whispered, and gently touched the raw strip on his neck. 

“I’m fine. Your eye...” 

“It’s worse than it looks,” Delilah offered.

Maine turned her head this way and that, looking at the deep black bruise that had bloomed across her face, “Doubt it. Pretty bad, ‘Lilah.”

“It’ll heal,” she shrugged, and leaned in to steal a kiss. She didn’t care who was watching, or the way her brother grumbled in the background. 

Butch threw his arms around both of them as he walked up, “Do you know how worried I was?” 

They both hugged him back tightly. “I can imagine,” Delilah said. “It’s good to see you too, Butch.” 

“You have no idea,” Reginald said, and leaned against the counter. “We found new levels of stress baking. There is bread if you want it. Along with pie, a cake, and well...I think we actually ate all of the cookies.” 

“I nearly made souffles,” Butch whispered against Maine’s neck.

“I’m sorry,” Maine said, hugging him more tightly. “I’m really sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you into it.” 

“Don’t be stupid,” Gary said. “You’re our boy. We’d do a lot of shit to keep you safe. I’m talking even illegal shit.” 

Reginald threw a roll of paper towels at Gary. He caught it easily. “Shut up, Gary.”

“Temper, temper, Reginald,” Gary tsked at him. 

Maine grunted. “Missed you too Gary.” 

“I was serious,” Gary mumbled, and moved close enough to hug them to. “You fucking scared us.” 

“I scared myself,” Maine said. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Delilah mumbled, “We’re safe now.” She was finally pulled out of Maine’s arms and hugged tightly by her brother, North and Wash. 

“Please don’t do that again,” Wash mumbled, holding her tightly. “Please, Delta. You scared us so much. Don’t just...don’t.” 

“I’m not planning on it,” Delilah said slowly. “Definitely not planning on it.”

“See that you don’t,” Wash said imperiously.


	10. Chapter 10

Reginald looked at the counter with a suspicious gaze. “Are you sure this isn’t too much?” 

“I want to make a good impression. This will be the first time we are meeting them under...a non emergency and life threatening situation. We want to get along with them, Reggie.” 

“It’s just a dinner. It’s going to be okay.” Gary said with a laugh. He packed up the desserts, and carried them out to the car, carefully arranged them in the trunk so they would not be disturbed during the trip. 

“It is not just a dinner. This is very important!” Butch shook with his conviction. “We don't want to ruin Delilah and Matthew’s chances of being together.” 

“Pffft...they will be together if they want to. Delilah’s hard headed. She’s not going to let a little thing like her brother’s disapproval get in the way.”

He carried the last one out, and they were on their way after locking up.

“Oh, I hope they like what I made,” Butch whispered as they made their way to Delilah’s residence. “What if they don’t? What if this all blows up in our faces. I don’t want our boy...to...dear lord. Is that their house?” 

They pulled into the long driveway, and stared for a few minutes. “I was not expecting that,” Reginald said. 

“Neither was I,” Butch said.

“I was,” Gary shrugged, “But our boy does deserve the best.” 

“What?” Butch turned to glare at the back seat where Gary was sitting. 

“When I was with Alpha he showed me some things. Their bank accounts for one and he told me a bit about them. Never hurts to be careful. They were born into a rich family. Their parents paid them to kinda drop out of that kind of life. They were both disappointments. Their loss. They are good kids, all of them. But like I said. This will work out. Trust me.” 

Reginald sighed loudly. “Gary....we’ve talked about this. You just can’t snoop into other people’s business like that. 

“Fine. i won’t do it again,” Gary said, not a bit of repentance in his voice. 

“No you won’t,” Butch agreed. “But when we get home you will give me details.” 

Gary laughed, and got out of the car. He headed for the trunk and was already carrying the food to the house. 

“You shouldn't’ encourage him like that,” Reginald mumbled as he got out as well. “You know it will only make him want to do it again.” 

“We do what we must, Reggie,” Butch said, and went to help Gary.

York was the one that opened the door for them, and showed them into the kitchen where everyone else was gathered. 

North waved at them as they came in. “Good to see you guys. Delilah and Maine are getting ready. They should be down in a few minutes.” 

“Carolina is working the grill outside,” York said. “Drinks are outside in the gazebo. We set the tables up out there. It’s screened so the foods in there too.” 

There were many more familiar faces as they made their way outside. Everyone from the mission to save Matthew and Delilah, and others as well. 

Gary elbowed butch in the side as they set the desserts out. “This is going to work out. I promise you.”

oOoOoOo

“You look nervous,” Delilah said, looking up at Matthew. “If you really feel that nervous about it we could always just stay up here. I can think up a few things to occupy our time.” 

Matthew let out a little whimper. “Tempting, very tempting, but knowing Butch he would come up to find us. I’d rather him not walk in on us...again.” 

Delilah hummed, “True enough. I would rather forgo that experience as well.” She turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. She still looked like she had been in a scuffle. The bruise had dulled in color to a nasty color of yellow. Matt’s bruises actually looked worse. The black hue had turned into a purple, the color of bruised grapes. “Well, let's go then, otherwise I will do something we both regret, and butch will indeed walk in on us...again.” 

She took his hand, and they walked down the stairs. “Would it be weird if I said I loved you? Too soon?” 

Matt thought about it for a minute. “No. Not weird, I’m sure I love you.” 

Delilah’s lips curled up into a smile that was bright enough to blind. “Glad we are on the same page. Now...let’s go. We have people to charm.” 

“You make it sound like we are going into a board meeting.” 

“No, my love, we are going to war,” Delilah declared. “You have to win my brother over, and you know Red versus Blue paintball game after dinner.” 

“Don’t you mean Blue versus red?” Maine looked down at her. 

“It kinda sounds dumb that way, and besides their waiting for us. Pretty sure they don't have time for us to argue semantics.” Delilah gave his hand a squeeze. “Don’t worry love, really. I’ve got this.” 

She did have it indeed. If she had not already charmed Matthew’s adoptive family she did then. She gave Butch a tour of the house, including Wash’s new art room. He watched her smooze and socialize and knew she was putting all that training that she had received in her former life as a socialite to use. It was enlightening to see her in her natural environments. He knew she didn’t enjoy it, and yet here she was, charming the socks off of Butch, Gary and Reginald. He loved her more for that...it that was even possible. He was sure, his heart felt full in a way it never had before. 

“She must really like you,” York said coming up behind him and handing him a beer. 

“Like me? No, I’m pretty sure she loves me,” Matthew said. “And I love her too, even if you don’t approve. I’m here to stay, Sean.” 

Sean heaved a sigh, and took a long drink. “Yeah. I figured that out. Welcome to the family, I guess. Don't fuck this up, big guy.” 

“I won’t,” Maine said. “I can promise you I won’t.”


End file.
